The One
by Jezabella Hagen
Summary: What will happen if Rose is evil and tries to destroy the Cullen family? Read to find out! Uphie's past is kinda scary, will Em help her through it or is she destened to be alone forever? Em/Occ rated M for later chapters.
1. The Reason

This is a story about a girl who is mostly human and she falls in love with a special someone. Sorry for all the Rosalie fans out there, I think that Rose will always be evil for taking Emmett even though she doesn't deserve him... :( it's depressing really. :'(

**Chapter One:**

**The Reason:**

"'Why are you making me go all the way out there?' I demanded of my friends. 'I know that I've been depressed lately but I really don't want to go back there.'" I was living in DC at the time that my friends told me to get the hell out and back up to Washington State. I didn't understand how depressed I really was. So. They shipped me up to Forks Washington.

My name is Uphie Hagen by the way. Uphimia Hagen weird huh? Well, it isn't my real name I've had to change it quite a few times. You see, I am the leader of one of the must influential groups in the World. Our group is called HB3 or Head Bitches Three for you less into it folks. My real name is Jessica Schuh. Schuh is German for shoe, it's pronounced the same way but it is spelled way different. Who knew?

Anyway, I had to change my name after The Accident. I was on a mission to kill one of the most feared gang leaders of Washington State, Granchini Manins. I made a mistake somewhere along the way and they figured out my name. On Christmas Eve they made their move. They went to my Grandmothers house and killed everyone in the home. When I got there a few hours later I was shocked at what I saw. I ran into the house and imminently went into the living room and I saw my family dead on the floor with the Christmas tree was still on and blood was everywhere. They were still putting the bodies in bags when I saw a small figure move out of the corner of my eye. "Sissy." I heard my name and ram over to my youngest brother's body. "We need an ambulance in here Brody's alive!"

I decided at that moment that I would NOT let anything get in the way of my revenge. I would kill every one of the people in that gang.

They would all die within the next few days.

After all that I had killed a total of 257 people. Then I went straight to DC to get it all out of my system with tons of work. It sucks when you go somewhere to get bogged down with work and no one will give you any. That's what happened. So, after three years of this they sent me out to the little Hell Hole called Forks so that I wouldn't be too, too close to my family that survived. (One cousin and his wife and daughter and then my youngest brother.)

They sent me out here and wanted me to go back to high school!!!!! I had already been through that and then I went to eight years of collage! I knew I looked young for my age but that was pushing it! So, they made me change my name again, this time to Uphie and sent me off in one of our privet jets.


	2. The One

_HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE CHAPTER ONE?!?!?!?!?!?! I LOVE EVERONE WHO REPLIED TO IT AND READ IT! WELL HERE'S NOTHING I HOPE YOU ALL LOVE IT!_

**Chapter Two:**

**The One:**

When my flight got in to the Port Angeles airport I got out and grabbed my luggage and went straight to my awaiting Porsche. I know, you're thinking that I am soooooo superficial. Well I'm not. I just have a lot of money and a liking to go really fast. I drove as fast as I could to get to the house my friends had had built for me on the outskirts of the town. They knew what I always wanted in a home and they seamed to have pulled through. The hour-long drive only took me 20 minutes and when I pulled off the road and onto the long, winding dirt drive I knew that I would love it. I was about 10 miles away from the town itself and five miles away from the nearest person. (There was another driveway towards the town.) I was never going to get used to this town but the house always made things easier.

When I walked through the front door I saw everything that I had hoped for and a lot more. My four favorite people imminently bombarded me: Star, Tank, Storm, and Skye. I had raised the three big cats from when they were kittens and trained them very well. Star and Storm are black panthers. Tank is a cougar. And Skye is a white tiger. I loved each and every one of them as if they were my own children.

"I want to go check out the house!" I told them. "Where's my room?" the cool thing about my cats is that they can understand many different languages.

Star started up the stairs and went all the way to the top, three flights, and looked up at the ceiling where there was a trap door. I reached up and dragged down a wrought iron ladder and went up again. When I got there I saw why they had picked this room for me. It had a dome roof that was made of glass. In the middle of the room there was a round bed. I smiled to myself and lied down on the nice soft bed.. I didn't wake up till the next day.

XXX

You have never had a really good morning until you have woken up next to four giant cats and realized that you had to get ready in five minutes. Yeah, that happened to me.

So, I ran down the ladder to my closet and looked in. man did I love my friends. There was an outfit set out on the floor for just this type of morning.

It was a jean skirt that had, like five buttons and was meant to go up to my boobs. Then there was a pink blouse. Alexis would pay for that one. I didn't care what I wore. I just didn't want to be late!!!!!

I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. My Porsche was waiting patently for me when I put the key into the ignition it purred to life. 'I'll have to install Pan in here today.' I thought absently. Pan is my computer system. It runs everything for me. I love it! ADD.

I got to school ten minuets early and ran to the front office to get my schedule.

When I got into the office there was a plump woman sitting behind the desk and she looked up when I came in. "why, you must be Uphimia Hagen."

"Uphie." I corrected her.

"Well Uphie I have your schedule right here." And she handed me the list. I thanked her and ran to get to my first class.

I was walking with my nose in the paper and didn't notice the wall coming in fast. I ran head long into the brick wall of one of the buildings.

"Holly poop!" I said. And looked at the wall. "Why do all of yall have to always sneak up on me?" I was talking to a wall. Man, was I pathetic!

I heard someone start to laugh at me. Not just a little snicker like everyone else was doing, a loud, booming laugh.

"It's not nice to laugh at people's pain." I said, turning.

The person who was laughing at me just got louder. I saw that it was a very large guy with dark buzzed hair. He was with four others who were looking at him like he was insane. They all looked extremely beautiful, even the plain one. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Now its not very nice to laugh at people who are in pain," I said to him when he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said, standing up and looking at me full on. Then he frowned slightly. "It left a mark on your forehead." He told me, reaching up and whipping his hand across the spot where I had hit my head. His hand was really cold. I shivered and he dropped his hand. He smiled. "Well, my name is Emmett. Welcome to Forks High."

"Thanks. My name is Uphie Hagen. And I am not glad to be here."

Cliffhanger? I really want to keep on going but I have to go to bed…whaaa! 

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!**

**HAVE SOME HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	3. the One Class

YAY!!! First snow if the season!!!!!! Seattle is just so pretty when it's all white! Well, I love everyone who reviewed to my first two chapters!!!! I don't love the people who didn't review though. Just kidding, I love you too!!!!! Well, here's Chapter Three…

Chapter Three:

The One Class:

I walked to my first period alone and took the slip that all the teachers were supposed to sign up to the front desk. "I'm the new student." I stated.

"Ah yes, Miss Hagen. Welcome to Forks High." He sent me off to find a seat.

I decided to sit all the way in the back so people would have a harder time staring at me. They managed. Right before the bell rang a small group of people came in and took their seats.

"Holy Poop!" it barley escaped my lips and still the big one turned. It was Emmett. I smiled and he came over and sat next to me.

"So, this is where you ran off to." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, away from you, and just look at what I found. That was what the 'Holy Poop' was about. I'd found you way earlier than I had thought and hoped."

His smile broadened. "Well I'm always glad to see that I'm having an effect on the women at this school."

The bell rang and he quickly took out a piece of paper and started writing. He flung the paper at me and it landed in my lap. I looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead, but I saw a smile on his lips.

I unfolded the paper and saw that he had amazing handwriting. The paper said: _Too bad the bell had to ring. I really like talking to you. Why don't we get together later…for lunch? What do you say?_

I quickly scrawled: _hmmm, I'll have to check my schedule. I might be booked. How about next week? I know I'm free then. :)_ I flipped the note back to him while the teacher was writing about the difference between the man of war and the lion's mane jellyfish. To tell you the truth I hate going over stuff more than once. If people cant get something the first time then they shouldn't be in that class.

The note was in my lap again. _I know that I'm free next week, but I'm more free this week. More like today. : P_ He was good.

I quickly wrote my answer, _I might be able to clear a spot for you. How about right after school? We can go over to my house for coffee… or not, considering the fact that you don't eat human food._ I sent the note flying to his desk. When he read it he looked up at me in surprise.

He wrote fast, with his inhuman speed. _How in the hell did you know?!?!?!_

I smiled at him and wrote very slowly, knowing that it would make him writhe in his seat. _I know a hell of a lot more than even your Carlisle knows._ I slowly slid it to him. His cold hand sped across the space in his haste to get the note. He glared at me and sent the note flying back at me._ We WILL be having a talk after school._

The teacher saw us then and started walking back to our table. "What have you got there Miss. Hagen?" he asked. I was fast enough to get the note replaced with my dummy note out.

Emmett was looking at me with horror. Apparently he didn't see me change the note. I didn't know I was that fast!

"My Letter from my mother?" I asked, holding up the now faded piece of paper. "She's been dead for a few years now."

"Ah, I see." The teacher said taking one glance at the note and going back to his lecture on whatever we were covering in pre calk. I didn't care. I already knew all the information.

I took out the note right after the teacher left. _I am good._ I wrote.

He smiled and then the bell rang. "What class do you have next?" he asked.

"I have band." I said, holding up my clarinet.

"I have band too. The teacher's the best! He's new to teaching. His name is Mr. Hawk."

The blood rushed to my face. "Andy Hawk?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Emmett looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. I just need to make a call." I walked off, but Emmett kept close at my side.

"You want to make the call closer to the music department." He whispered in my ear.

"Fine, show the way." We walked back to one of the northern buildings. I took out my phone and started dialing. When Ginger picked up I started talking. "So, you sent me to go to school where Andy Hawk is the band teacher?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't be like that Jez. He is there to keep an eye on you. Now don't start."

"I will start. I don't want to be taught by one of my friend's husband. I've known him for a long time. I don't want any accidents. We know there will be some."

"He knows better." Ginger said. I didn't believe her.

"Does he even know my new name?" I challenged. "or will he be calling me Jez just like you?"

"He knows your new name Uphie. I called you Jez out of habit. I'll get used to it soon enough. Go to class." And she hung up on me.

I stormed over to where Emmett was standing. "You didn't have to stay over here. I know that you can hear everything that I said." He just smiled and led the way to our next class.

We walked in and a familiar face greeted me. Andy Hawk smiled at me when I walked up to his podium. "Here's your music." He said. "Your spot is right between the bass clarinet and the rest of the clarinet section."

"You don't have to put me in first so fast. I could be in third and work my way up."

He smiled wider. "I know. Why not just save us some time and put you there first."

I sighed and took my seat. I put together my instrument and looked over the music. It was easy. I got a tap on the knee and I looked up. Emmett was sitting right next to me. "So you play the bass clarinet." I said, smiling.

"Yup. And now we have a lot of time to talk. He always works on the trombones and saxophones during class. We can talk to our neighbors while he's doing that."

"He's just like his dad." I said, smiling at Emmett's confused expression.

The bell rang and we started to play.


	4. The Talk

It's snowing!!!!! I think there might be a white Christmas in the future! Well, here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4

**The Talk:**

I walked into the lunchroom after science, the one class I didn't have with Emmett. I saw him sitting at a table in the back corner of the room. He smiled at me and waved me over to the table. I walked passed the food line and went up to their table and sat down. "Hello!" I said, "My name is Uphie Hagen."

"We know." A tall blond said. He looked like he was angry about something.

"Don't mind Jasper." A small pixy-like girl said, clinging to his arm. "Its very nice to meet you Uphie." She smiled me, "my name is Alice, and this is Edward" she motioned to the boy on her other side. He had bronze hair that was a little long.

He smiled at me and he motioned to the girl sitting on his other side. "This is Bella Swan." He said in a calming voice.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I said, bowing my head a little. It is an old habit.

"She knows all about us." Edward said, looking to each one of his family members.

"When you say 'all about us' you mean…" Bella asked.

"I mean that she knows a lot more than even we know."

"It's true." I said. "I was taught not only about your kind but others as well."

"Who taught you?" Jasper asked.

"It doesn't matter, she is dead. She died a long time ago."

Edward started scowling at me. I smiled at him, knowing what I was doing.

"How do you do that?" He asked and Emmett, Jasper and Bella looked at me in confusion.

"I can put a mind block on not only myself but others." As I said this I blocked Emmett's mind from Edwards power.

"That is going to get annoying." Edward said. And I smiled. "You know exactly what you're doing don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do know what I am doing. I can also mask all of my emotions, a very useful trait to have if you are being tortured." They all looked at me. "It's been known to happen." I said. All their eyes imminently looked sorrowful.

"You had to go through something like that?" Emmett looked like he might go and smash something, or someone.

"Yes, I have been tortured on many occasions."

"Who would do something like that to someone so nice?" Emmett had his fists clenched under the table.

"I am not as nice as you think. I was at one time a mercenary. I have played many different roles for the government." My face showed nothing of the pain that I felt.

"What was the worst?" Alice said, "wait, never mind that." Her face sunk. She had seen what I would have said.

In truth I didn't know what the worst was. I had never thought about it. I had always just shut off my emotions when they came close.

I smiled and Emmett frowned at me. "How can you smile, you were talking about being tortured?"

"That was a long time ago. I was relieved of position three years ago after I went on a rampage."

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked.

All I did was lift the mind block I had over myself. I saw on his face what I had seen my family dead in the living room, for that is what I had shown him.

"I see." Edward sat, slouched in his chair. "They had killed your family."

"They died very painful deaths, just like I did. I died that day." It was at that moment that I shut off all my emotions. My face went blank and Jasper gasped. "I killed 257 people in a five day period."

They all just stared at me in horror.

The rest of the day was just like that, no emotions. I wouldn't be able to drop my mask until school was out. I would break down.


	5. The Disaster

IM WALKING IN A WINTER WONDERLAND!!! ITS BEEN SNOWING NON STOP FOR THE LAST EIGHT DAYS!!! IT SHOULD BE WHITE FOR CHRISTMAS TOO! SO MUCH FUN! IVE BEEN HAVING SO MUCH FUN THAT I HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU… MY READERS… I REALLY DO LOVE YOU ALL. KEEP REVIEWING!!!!

**By the way, I don't own ****Twilight****.**

Well, here we go Chapter 5:

The Disaster!

I spent the rest of the day just sitting there like a lifeless shell; only talking when I was called on. Emmett had the next two classes with me, English and PE. I just sat next to him and didn't say a word.

When we got to PE we split up and went off to the locker rooms to change. I got back into the gym when the teacher was splitting up the girls and the guys saying, "Girls you have to do 35 sit-ups and then go into 20 push-ups. Guys you have to do 45 sit-ups and 30 push-ups. When you are done sit down or lie down on you back." Everyone started groaning, everyone but Emmett and I.

The teacher blew the whistle and we were off to do our sit-ups. I finished before anyone was done and started with the push-ups. Again, I was done before anyone else, so I just sat there and looked around the gym. I saw that Emmett was done not too long after I was, so I started talking to him across the room. "Hey, you're fast Emmett!" I yelled across the room.

"I could say the same about you!" he yelled back, catching on.

"How did you get so ripped?" I yelled, "I want to know! I need more muscle mass!"

"Ha, I went to the gym… a lot!" he screamed at me "you don't need any more muscle! You beat all the other girls and the guys!"

I had hoped he would say that. "What kind of people do they breed in a place like this?" I asked, smiling.

"People who sit in front of the TV all day and eat potato chips!" Coach was looking at us and started to make her way over to where I sat. I smiled wider.

Coach stood right in front of me and smiled a wicked smile. "Because Miss. Hagen seems to be so keen on talking to Mr. Cullen I think we should take a run outside. Nine laps on the track and then five tracks up and down the stairs." Everyone groaned and glared at Emmett and me.

We went outside to the track and started running. I decided to start out at a sprint and just keep it up. While I was running I noticed that Emmett was right along with me.

"Ha! I'm not the only one who can keep up a sprint over a long distance, vampire." I joked at Emmett.

"You seem to be in a good mood now Miss Moody." Emmett lightly punched me in the arm.

"Hey, I don't have super amazing balance like some." I said trying to shove him off the track, not getting very far at all.

"It would be nice of you to not try to disrupt my balance while we're sprinting. Well, you're sprinting." He smiled and went a little faster.

"You think this is as fast as I can go?" I asked, speeding up just enough to be ahead of him.

He moved ahead of me and I decided to try to trip him. I put my foot out and none to my surprise, I went falling to the earth. My hands went out to protect my face and I rolled to a stop twenty feet from where I had fallen.

Emmett abruptly halted and spun around to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine!" I shouted to him and I got up and started running again. I caught up to him fairly quickly and we went back to our original pace.

"Are you sure you can still run this fact?" he asked, throwing me a sidelong glance.

"I am quite sure that your father would kill me if he knew… but I have a very high threshold for pain, I can't feel it at all."

He looked at me and it seemed for a moment that he was going to grab me and run me to the nurse's office. To my lucky stars we had finished the ninth lap and we had to head for the bleachers. I started up and Emmett stayed behind for a moment. I knew that he was looking to see if I had even the slightest limp. I didn't show him anything so he started p after me.

He soon caught up. "Can you please go to the nurses office?" he asked me.

"Not until I finish my work out, if you could call it that. I normally do a whole lot more than nine laps. I also do a hell of a lot more push-ups and sit-ups. I can do well over two thousand." We were on our way down and out when I suddenly felt my ankle. I felt my knee give out and I went face first down the stairs. Right before my face was to hit the step I felt a cold set of arms around me. The only issue with his noble act was that we were now both falling down the bleachers and towards the cement. "shit!" I exclaimed and rolled in his arms so I was facing the stairs. I put my arms out and did a handspring so we were not in the air. We landed right side up on the last stair of the bleachers and I sighed in relief. "That could have been a lot worse." I said.

I looked up to see Emmett looking at me with worried eyes. "What in the hell was that?" he asked, holding me tightly to his chest.

"That was us falling down the stairs and me doing a hand spring about half way up. The momentum sent us flying into the air and we landed right side up on the last stair, where we still are."

"Not what I meant," he said, looking me in the eye. "Why did you fall?"

His eyes were intense and I couldn't lie to them. "I suddenly felt my ankle. I think it may be broken from when I tried to trip you."

He looked even more pained. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, plus I couldn't feel the pain until it was way too late. I blame my mother."

He smiled slightly, "What did she do?"

"Well, during softball season one year she was up to bat for a practice and the pitcher hit her in the thumb with the ball. There was a lot of swearing and quite a few punches were thrown but she kept on playing. She didn't bother to go in to the doctor's office for three days when she couldn't type for her job. She ended up having every bone north of her wrist and east of her index finger shattered. She was upset that she couldn't go in to work for a week." I was smiling at the memory of my mother.

"You must be feeling a hell of a lot better." Emmett commented as he swung me into his arms and started to walk in he general direction of the office. "You are smiling and telling stories of the glory days." He smiled don at me.

This is where I am going to end. So sorry that I took me so long to update! As I said, I was too busy playing in the snow! Seattle never gets this much. Might as well use it!

**Hope you like!**

**- Jez**


	6. The Friends

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been studying for finals.**

"You must be feeling a hell of a lot better." Emmett commented as he swung me into his arms and started to walk in he general direction of the office. "You are smiling and telling stories of the glory days." He smiled don at me.

**Chapter 6:**

The Friends:

"I don't need to be carried." I said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. You have a broken ankle and I don't want it to get any worse." He was looking down at me like I was going to break in half, and he was holding me like that too.

"Well, if you have to make sure that I don't hurt my ankle any more, can you at least just make it look like I have some dignity?"

"I like holding you like this, you're warm." He nuzzled my neck with his nose and I shivered.

"Well, you're cold. And that tickles." I squirmed to try to get away from his nose.

"You'll never get away from me, little Uphie." He nuzzled me again and this time he whispered in my eat, "I'm never going to let you go."

I looked up at him and I was sure that I had a look of disapproval on my face. "I'm sorry." I said, "I just don't feel the same way. I don't want a relationship, or anything close. I am not attracted to you." I felt really bad about being mean.

"You don't have to be attracted to me, or have a relationship. All I want is for you to be happy."

He was just so cute! I couldn't just say no to him. Plus he had a really sad face on. "Don't be sad." I said, "I don't want you to be sad."

"I wont be sad if you let me take you to see my father. I really want your leg looked at by someone certified." He looked at me with the same sad eyes.

"Can we make a compromise? I have a friend that is a field surgeon. Can she look at it?" I looked up at him with my best puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know. A field surgeon is a lot different than a general practitioner."

"Not really. The field surgeon is good at a quick diagnosis and can tell whether a cast id needed or just recommended." I quickly stood up for my friend. I also didn't want to have to wear a bulky cast. That would really put a damper on my exorcise schedule.

"You might just want that so you don't have to get a cast. We can see my father first and then we can go and see your friend for a second opinion." He was looking at me with concern and fear.

"Don't worry, I'm a good girl. We can go and see you dad. I'll call Anna and have her came out." I took out my phone and started dialing.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" she called into the phone. "Jez? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"If you let me talk I could maybe answer some of your questions. I broke my ankle and my new friend wants me to get a cast. I want you to come out and talk some sense into him."

"Oooo! Do you like him? Do you think that he's the one for you? When are you ever going to get married? We are all waiting for you to find someone. Well, is he cute?"

"Anna, he can hear every word you're saying. I think you should just come out here."

"Can do! See you in an hour." And she hung up the phone.

I sighed. "They all want me to find a guy. I just don't think I ever will. You see, I'm A sexual. I don't like guys or girls."

"Why did she call you Jez?" he asked looking down at me in his arms.

"That was my name before I moved out here." The whole time we were talking Emmett was walking me towards the parking lot. We were almost to his car now, a large red Jeep. I like Jeeps. They're cozy and they can go four wheeling! Yay!

He set me down in the passenger side of the Jeep and went around to the driver's side. "I hope you don't mind riding in a Jeep." He said.

"I love Jeeps." I told him.

He smiled, "so do I."

"I just realized that I don't know where you live." I stated.

"It's kind of hard to find the first few times. We kind of have a hidden driveway." He looked over at me and smiled, "don't worry, I know the way."

"My house is just up the road five miles." I was amazed that his house was the one that was the closest to mine.

"Yeah, we saw moving trucks a while back. We just didn't know what was going on."

"Those were my friends. They decided that I was going to move over here. I was really depressed and they thought that if I were to move back out to where the problem was started then it would get all better."

"And they were wrong." Emmett guessed.

"Yes, they were very wrong. I have been hurt more than helped here." I was looking straight ahead, but I could tell that Emmett's face fell, just a little. "That's not what I meant. I meant that it wasn't helping that I'm so close to the place where I went on a killing spree and where my own family was massacred. Please understand that I haven't forgotten them all, and I don't want to. I love them all so much and I just wasn't ready to lose everyone." I realized that through out my rambling I was crying uncontrollably. I didn't want Emmett see that I was so weak. I tried to turn off my emotions but they were already in full swing, so there was nothing I could do about them.

Emmett pulled over and put his arms around me. "It's okay, it's alright." He chanted to me. Before I knew what was happening I was in his lap, being cradled to his chest by his massive arms. I never knew it could feel so good to be held like this.

'_It's only the emotions from the thought of your family.' _I thought, _' you don't really like him in that way. You've never liked anyone in that way, and you never will. Not ever.'_

There was a tap on the driver's side window and Emmett and I jumped. We looked out to see a girl about 18 with rainbow hair and a cute nose looking in at us. "She's mine, mister. Back off."

My eyes lit up when I saw Jessica and I sent myself flying out if the car. "JESSICA!!!" I screamed as I found myself in her arms.

"You look worse for wear Baby." She said to me. "I just hope he isn't the reason. It would be hard for me to beat the shit out of him, he's huge!"

I laughed, "no, Jess. He's not the reason. This place just reminds me too much of Lake Forest Park."

"It's okay, Baby. I'll make all the bad things go away." She rested her forehead on mine and just like that all the ugly thoughts were gone from my mind.

I heard a cough behind me and I turned to see Emmett looking at me with disapproval. I looked down and went "oh."

"Oh, is right. You're going to hurt your ankle even more if you keep putting weight on it." He made a move to pick me up but Jess got to me first. She lifted me easily and turned away from Emmett and started to run. She was fast, faster than I was, even without the broken ankle but she wasn't a vampire. He caught up with us quickly but I simply whistled and out of nowhere a beautiful stallion was running next to Jess. She threw me up onto the horse and then jumped on behind me. Emmett was no match for my horses. My horses are the fastest things on the face of the planet, even faster than vampires.

Emmett was soon left in the dust, and Jess steered the horse towards home.

When we got the house Anna was waiting for us. "What took you so long?" she asked. "You made it sound like you were going to be waiting for me."

"I kind of had a melt down." I explained.

"And she was crying while being held by a totally HOT guy." Jess put in nudging me off the horse.

"Do you like him?!?!?" Anna wanted to know.

"He's a good friend." I told them. "He was just taking me to see his dad who's a doctor. I really just wanted to have you look at it Anna. I broke my ankle trying to prove that I can run faster than a vampire. I didn't get far."

"We can see that." Jess said, rolling her eyes. "Only you would try to beat a vampire in a race."

"I was doing well too. Although I got the feeling that he was letting me win."

"You think?" Anna and Jess said in unison. "All vampires are faster than we are." Jess added in.

Anna bent down to look at my ankle. "It's defiantly broken, Jez. You did quite a number on yourself this time. You're lucky you didn't lose your foot."

Emmett came barreling through the trees at that moment. "I knew your ankle was bad!" he shouted.

"Nothing I can't fix." Anna said.

Emmett looked at her and said, "How can you fix that? Carlisle would have had to amputate her foot."

I shivered. "Let's not talk about cutting things off of me. I hate sharp things."

"Okay." He said, looking at me. I was now sitting on the ground with Anna hovering over my foot. "What is she going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to use a little part of my soul to heal her. This is called 'soul transferring' I am replacing a part of her soul with a good part. In doing that the body heals itself." Anna explained her talent to Emmett like she was giving a lecture on human anatomy.

"That is very interesting. I bet Dad would like to hear about this, come to think of it, Ed would love to hear about this. Bella is still human. She was almost killed last spring by a tracker." He stopped and looked off into the distance.

"There's more to the story." I stated, looking up at him.

"Yes, my mate was the one who had the tracker sent to kill Bella. We had to make her leave."

"And you still love her even though she betrayed the family." It was like Jess and Anna weren't there at all. It was only the two of us. I could feel his pain under the surface.

I tried to get up but Anna held me down. "I'm not done yet." She whispered.

"It's okay, Em." I said, reaching out towards him. He came over to me and knelt ho that he was more my height. "You don't have to go through this alone." I touched his ice-cold hand.

His hand flipped over, lightning fast and held onto mine. "You don't have to be alone either."

He started leaning foreword and Jess felt my discomfort. "Neither of you were alone. You didn't have to suffer alone. You both chose that fate. But, I'm glad that you two found each other. You probably know each other's feelings a lot better than everyone else."

'_I love you Jess!' _I thought to her.

She nodded to me and went into the house. Anna got up a second later saying, "done" and went into the house too.

"Well," Emmett said, "they're none too subtle about letting us have time alone."

"If you knew more of my friends you would be glad that they're giving us space." I smiled at him. "Want to go for a ride?"

He smiled at me and we went around to the side of the house to get to the barn.

"How in the world do you teach these horses to get so damn fast?" Emmett asked

"It starts when they are foals. You have them running with their mothers and you break them a lot sooner than most people say than you should. Then you can start pushing their limits so that they progress a lot faster than other methods."

"I think it's amazing that you can do things like this." He motioned to the barn.

"I do a lot more than just train horses." I said, smiling.

"Like what?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I breed big cats and wolves and huskies." I opened the barn door and tons of animals came spilling out of the cracked door. Black panthers, cheetah's, huskies, gray wolves, and black wolves came stampeding through the yard, every one of them wanting Uphie's attention.


	7. The Ride

I hope everyone liked my last chapter. It was the longest one I have EVER written. Here's chapter 7.

**Chapter 7:**

**The Ride:**

"That was a little overwhelming." Emmett said, saddling up the horse he had chosen, a two-year-old gray-white male stallion that was one of my best-trained horses. I had had Calvin for his whole life and his mother had just died that summer.

"That's not how you saddle up one of my horses." I told him, moving away from my beige horse to his. I pulled the saddle off the horse and started to put it back on.

Emmett was watching intently. "Aren't you supposed to put a strap under their stomach?"

"Yeah, on some. But Calvin here chafes like a baby with diaper rash when I put a belly-strap on him. I have to use a specially made double strap that goes between and around his legs. It's in the barn, I'll go and get it." I walked into the barn and went to the back storage room. I grabbed the double-strap and started walking back out of the barn. On the way I saw my favorite horse, Cheeko, giving me a look of utter sadness. I sighed and let him out of his stall. I looked at the others and sighed again and let each of them out.

When I walked out of the barn followed by my ten other horses Emmett frowned at me. "You just had to let them all out didn't you?" he asked.

"They were making me feel bad for leaving them." I looked down at my feet.

"Only you can get coaxed into something by your animals. If a grizzly bear were looking at you with a sad face would you let him eat you?"

"No, but I would give him a steak. I have done that before."

He looked at me incredulously. "You've given a grizzly bear a steak? And you weren't scared?"

I lifted my chin in defiance, "No, and he come back every Thursday."

Emmett shook his head, "lets just get going if you're done saddling up your horse."

"Okay. Just be nice to Calvin. It took me a long time to train him." We set off into the woods surrounded by a herd of horses.

"This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever done." Emmett said when we were about a mile into the trees.

"Its even better if you're riding bare-backed." And with that I jumped from the horse I was riding onto Cheeko and started to urge him to gallop. He easily passed all the other horses and Emmett started to make Carter go faster as well.

"You're on a faster horse!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Actually, no, I'm not. Carter is the fastest horse I have. He just knows that he isn't allowed to go in front of me." I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. He was suddenly behind me on Cheeko.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned to put his nose to the back of my neck. "I don't care if you have the fastest horse. I'm still stronger."

I laughed, "I might not be as fast as a vampire but I am stronger than them. Its what makes up for my slowness."

"if you're so sure then lets arm wrestle!" I could feel him smile against the back of me neck, his cold lips moving back and forth against my skin.

"It's on! Westward ho!" and I turned the herd to the west.

We got to one of my favorite places quite fast. It was only a mile away from where we were running. There was an amazing view of the gray-blue water. The horses came through the cloud cover about half the way there. It was the highest cliff on the coastline. A drop of about 300 feet put us at an amazing position. There was a flat rock on the cliff. I jumped off Cheeko and onto the rock. "Pick your side." I told Emmett.

"Ladies first." He replied.

I waved my hand to show that he should sit across from me and I sank down. "We'll be doing this left-handed."

"Why? Isn't your right hand your good hand?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes, that's why I have to use my left, I don't want to hurt you." I smiled at him.

"You can't hurt me." He said, and put his right hand out.

"If you're sure." I shrugged and put my arm out. "Ready?" he nodded. "Okay, three, two one, go!" I could feel the pressure of his hand against mine. It wasn't anything. "You can actually try, you don't have to let me win." I took an inch away from him. His face contorted and he glared at me. He applied more pressure to my hand and more. My hand didn't move. He grunted and put all his weight behind his arm. I took another inch away from him. He took his hand from mine and stood up in a flash. His back was to me. I looked up at him with sad, sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would get mad." I looked down at the rock when he turned.

"I'm not angry at you." His voice sounded apologetic. "I'm just disappointed that I lost,"

"To a girl." I finished his sentence.

"Yeah. Can you understand how that feels? I'm the strongest in my family, I'm not used to losing an arm wrestling contest."

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I understand, Em. I am the strongest in my whole group. They shat themselves when I resigned from my post on the assassination squad. They understood why I left but they didn't want to lose me."

"I can see why. If you can win against me in an arm wrestling contest and you laugh in the face of vampires then you are probably the bravest person I have ever met, and the strongest." He walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulders. "I want you to come over to my house and meat all of my family."

"Okay, as long as you and your siblings come over to the party I'm having this weekend."

"It's a deal. I love parties." He helped me to get up on Cheeko.

"I have to warn you though, there are going to be a lot of girls there and if they know that you're single they'll be all over you."

"To bad I'm interested in someone then huh?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" I lightly kicked Cheeko to get him moving in the direction of home.

After about five minutes of peace and quiet Emmett put his nose on the back of my neck and nuzzled me. "You smell so good." he told me and started to kiss his way around my neck.

I moved so that he was kissing the back of my neck again. "I'm sorry. I am just not looking for a relationship." He sighed and slid off Cheeko. I was surprised and pulled Cheeko to a halt and slid off myself.

He was standing with his back to me. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry. I really don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm really sorry." I hugged him tighter to me.

Emmett slowly turned around and if he could be crying I think he would have been. My heart sank. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He bent his head down and our lips touched very slightly. Then he pulled away and said, "I'm sorry I just needed that."

I looked up at him and I reached up with my hand and lightly touched his cheek. "It's okay." And I reached up on my toes to kiss him again. His lips were both soft and hard, warm and cold, and everything that I wanted in my first kiss. We stood there for what felt like no time at all when I heard what could only be described as a baby's wail but three octaves higher. Then I heard the unmistakable cry of my favorite cat, Star.

I broke away from Emmett and started running in the direction of the commotion. What I found in that clearing still haunts me to this day. My cat was lying on the ground with a woman with pure gold hair standing over her. All rationalism left me and I charged at the woman about to kill my animal. But before I could get to her a huge pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "LET ME GO! LET ME KILL HER! SHE IS KILLING MY BABY! NO ONE CAN DO THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE!" I broke out of his arms and in a burst of speed I got to the woman before Emmett could catch me again. She looked up when I was about a foot away and I heard Emmett gasp. My fist made contact with her face and she went flying into the forest. I went running in after her. When I got to her she was ready for me she came at me, faster than I could have imagined, and her fist almost came into contact with my face. I dodged her and my hand grabbed her arm. I flipped under her arm and behind her. I twisted my hand and her arm came out cleanly. She screamed and I grabbed her neck from behind.

I was about to finish her off when I heard Emmett whisper, "Please, Uphie, don't kill Rose."

At that point I turned at looked back behind me at Emmett. His head was down so that I couldn't read his face. I let go of the girl and turned to her and said in a voice barley above a whisper, "If you ever dare to touch one of my animals again I WILL kill you, and no one, not even Emmett can or will stop me." I turned and walked to Emmett. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around.

"You'll be sorry that you stole him from me Uphimia." She whispered, clearly still in pain.

"I know that you're already sorry that you messed with me. If you try again it will not be a quick death for you, no. It will be one of the longest recorded deaths in history. It will drag on and on until I see that you have been punished fitly." And with that I led Emmett out of the forest and onto Calvin.


	8. The Sponge

**Sponge Bob rules and there's nothing any of you can do about it! **

**Chapter 8:**

**The Sponge:**

It was a quiet ride home.

When we finally got to my house I unsaddled the horses and led the still silent Emmett inside.

"You know, you're starting to worry me." I told him. That was when we heard it…

"_WHO LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!" _

I ran to the movie room and started singing along. To tell you the truth I had forgotten about Emmett until Jess said, "Where's your boy toy?"

"Shit!" I said and went back out and found Emmett smiling at me. "What?" I asked him.

"'Sponge Bob'?" he smiled wider and tipped my chin back with his finger.

"Yes, you are totally amazing if you are yellow and square." I stuck my tongue out at him and marched back into the movie room.

"So," Emmett said entering the room, "If I was yellow and square I would be amazing too?"

"No, silly!" I told him, "You can't pull it off!" and with that I went and sat down next to Jess.

She flopped her legs over mine and we watched the show intently.

"She's mine now," Emmett said, gently moving Jess's legs off of mine.

"Not true." Anna, Jess and I said. "She married me first." Jess said, and moved her legs back on top of mine.'

"That's not true." Emmett said, moving Jess's legs again.

"Yes it is." We all said. And Jess showed him her ring.

"You could have gotten that yourself." He fought back.

"But she didn't. I gave it to her and then we went to Vegas and were married by Elvis."

"Then we went to Paris!" Jess said enthusiastically!

I smiled at her. "We have to go back for our sixth year anniversary!" I told her, "Too bad the French people are so fat, hairy, and smelly."

"You can't be serious!" Emmett said.

"We're not entirely serious, we didn't really get married, or at least the pastor lost the paperwork…" I looked down at my shoes.

"I got really mad when I heard about that!" Jess said.

Emmett smiled, "so you would mind if I did this?" and he bent town to placed his lips on mine.

I moved away playfully, "I have a no men reputation to uphold, here Em."

"You already have a nickname for him?" Anna asked, smiling widely.

"I had a nickname for you really fast too Bi Bitch, White Bitch." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"My family will be wondering where I am." Emmett said, moving to get up.

"No, they aren't." I said.

The doorbell rang at that second and Emmett rushed to answer it. It was his siblings of coarse. "How did you know…Never mind" and he moved aside to let the family in.

Alice rushed back to the movie room quickly followed by everyone else. "Hey," I said and I waved over my head for them all to come in and sit down. "Sponge Bob is on."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward and Jasper groaned.

"Yay!" Bella squealed and ran to sit with us. Alice followed slowly, even for her. And sat down next to Bella. The guys stayed at the back of the room and watched quietly.

Jess, Anna and I were screaming out the lines and laughing at all the childish jokes. Nothing could bring us down from our SB high. Not until Edward said, "so, Uphie, you met Rosalie today."

I looked back at him and glared. "Way to ruin something good." and I stood up and walked over to him. "Respect the Sponge." And I walked out the door towards the bar. "Anyone want a drink?" I called over my shoulder.

"I'll have one of your 'Kick in the Ass's" Jess and Anna called to me. "I'll have a Coke." Bella said.

I nodded and walked to the bar. Emmett followed me. "What is a 'Kick in the Ass'?"

"It's the best drink you will ever find. I created it when I needed to get hammered fast. Nothing soft even gives me a buzz anymore. I have to have at least ten if these to do that to me now." He nodded and watched me pull out four bottles. "What would Ed do if I spiked Bella's drink?" We laughed when we heard a growl from the other room. "Don't worry, Ed. I'm not one for getting minors drunk. That's one of the house policies, no alcohol for minors." I smiled and in a whisper, "Most of the time." We heard him growl again. I pored the soda into a glass and handed the opened bottles to Emmett.

"This is good, what do you put in it?" I looked back and half of one of the bottles was gone.

I sighed and grabbed another one. "What's in there is none of you're business. It's like a secret recipe for me." I opened the bottle and started walking back to the movie room.

**Sorry, short chapter. I didn't have all day to write this like I normally do. ******


	9. The Song

I am so very sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I have been banned from the Internet for a while. Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 9:**

When Emmett and I got back to the movie room Anna and Jess cheered and I gave them their bottles.

"What is in that stuff?" Ed asked, "It smells really strong."

"It's only strong if you're not used to drinking it." Jess said, smiling back at Ed.

"Are you guys planning to get drunk?" Jasper asked, feeling the very slight buzz coming from Anna.

"Anna is the only one who is going to get drunk here. She has a very slight stomach for alcohol. We on the other hand need at least ten of these to even get us buzzed." Jess went on to tell everyone. "It comes from drinking these till we passed out every weekend all senior year of collage. Remember that, Uphie?"

"UW class of 2016. I remember." I smiled over at Jess, "we were in the HB3 sorority that we had started and now is the most influential group in the whole world. And we're still at the top." My smile faded slightly when I thought about everything that I had done while with HB3. All the lives that I had taken, all the lives that had been taken away from me. Silent tears started sliding down my face.

"Uphie, what's wrong?" Emmett was by my side when he saw me crying. I just shook my head. "Is it something that we said?"

I stood up and turned off the TV. Many "hey's" and "What the's" came from everyone. But then I started to sing a song of my own creation, one that I had written when I was done killing the people who had killed my family.

"No one knew as much as her,

The sorrows of life

Love,

Alcohol,

Drugs,

Money,

Self-mutilation,

Suicide,

She knew she had to change and was shown the way.

Then They came back.

Friends,

All pushing,

All pulling,

All nagging for her to stay.

Only one fought for her happiness,

Our Lord, God.

He fought with all His might

To win the struggle

But,

Ultimately

He failed.

She went back,

Thinking all the while,

'This isn't right, isn't true.'

Now she fought

For her own happiness

Asking all the way,

'Please forgive me.'

Reaching out to Him, out Lord.

But her strength did waver

To her dismay,

She had failed.

Falling again into the

Pushing

Pulling

Nagging

Then He came,

Our Lord, God.

In all His glory,

To save her from herself,

And those around her.

They were thwarted,

The two had won

She was free

Free at last

Truly Happy"

When the song was over everyone was in tears. Even the vampires looked like if they could cry, they would.

I sat back down and looked at Emmett who was still staring at the place where I was standing just a moment before. "Did you like my song?" I asked him.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard!" Jess said, choking back tears. Anna was still balling but she nodded in agreement with Jess.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Emmett finally said, turning to look at me.

"It comes from the heart, nothing more, nothing less, which is how I learned to sing. I wrote that song after I had killed everyone who had been apart of the killing spree at my grandmothers home. Poetry is the way I get my feelings out without killing things. I hate killing things." I looked down at my feet.

"But you did kill, and you eat meat." Edward pointed out.

"She always had to have a reason to kill, and she only eats chicken and seafood. She won't eat anything else; she's too soft to think that she's killing a cow or pig." Jess said for me, for the tears were rolling freely again.

"How can you justify that?" Ed asked he seemed truly curious.

"I justify that because chickens are mean and sea creatures are, well, sea creatures. I really can't justify that, because I can't say that I eat them because they are stupid, that would be degrading. Plus I don't eat seafood often." I was still trying to stop my tears. Anna put her arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to her.

"That is an interesting way to think." Jasper said in a strained voice. He must be feeling everything that everyone is feeling, mostly me. Jasper sucked in a breath when I turned off my emotions. "You don't have to do that, you know." He said. "Its better for you to get your feelings out."

"But I don't want to do it at your expense." I looked back to him as I slowly loosened the hold on my feelings. They had gone down quite a bit. I wouldn't cry again tonight. I turned the TV back on and we went back to watching Sponge Bob.


	10. THE ONE WHOLE

**It would be very wise of you to skip this chapter if you have already read it all. But it is here if you need to look back if you have forgotten something, I know that I have forgotten plenty, and I'm the author! Please, if you think that you have it all wait for the next chapter that may be uploaded soon. We can only hope. Have a nice day!**

**Chapter One:**

**The Reason:**

"'Why are you making me go all the way out there?' I demanded of my friends. 'I know that I've been depressed lately but I really don't want to go back there.'" I was living in DC at the time that my friends told me to get the hell out and back up to Washington State. I didn't understand how depressed I really was. So. They shipped me up to Forks Washington.

My name is Uphie Hagen by the way. Uphimia Hagen weird huh? Well, it isn't my real name I've had to change it quite a few times. You see, I am the leader of one of the must influential groups in the World. Our group is called HB3 or Head Bitches Three for you less into it folks. My real name is Jessica Schuh. Schuh is German for shoe, it's pronounced the same way but it is spelled way different. Who knew?

Anyway, I had to change my name after The Accident. I was on a mission to kill one of the most feared gang leaders of Washington State, Granchini Manins. I made a mistake somewhere along the way and they figured out my name. On Christmas Eve they made their move. They went to my Grandmothers house and killed everyone in the home. When I got there a few hours later I was shocked at what I saw. I ran into the house and imminently went into the living room and I saw my family dead on the floor with the Christmas tree was still on and blood was everywhere. They were still putting the bodies in bags when I saw a small figure move out of the corner of my eye. "Sissy." I heard my name and ram over to my youngest brother's body. "We need an ambulance in here Brody's alive!"

I decided at that moment that I would NOT let anything get in the way of my revenge. I would kill every one of the people in that gang.

They would all die within the next few days.

After all that I had killed a total of 257 people. Then I went straight to DC to get it all out of my system with tons of work. It sucks when you go somewhere to get bogged down with work and no one will give you any. That's what happened. So, after three years of this they sent me out to the little Hell Hole called Forks so that I wouldn't be too, too close to my family that survived. (One cousin and his wife and daughter and then my youngest brother.)

They sent me out here and wanted me to go back to high school!!!!! I had already been through that and then I went to eight years of collage! I knew I looked young for my age but that was pushing it! So, they made me change my name again, this time to Uphie and sent me off in one of our privet jets.

**Chapter Two:**

**The One:**

When my flight got in to the Port Angeles airport I got out and grabbed my luggage and went straight to my awaiting Porsche. I know, you're thinking that I am soooooo superficial. Well I'm not. I just have a lot of money and a liking to go really fast. I drove as fast as I could to get to the house my friends had had built for me on the outskirts of the town. They knew what I always wanted in a home and they seamed to have pulled through. The hour-long drive only took me 20 minutes and when I pulled off the road and onto the long, winding dirt drive I knew that I would love it. I was about 10 miles away from the town itself and five miles away from the nearest person. (There was another driveway towards the town.) I was never going to get used to this town but the house always made things easier.

When I walked through the front door I saw everything that I had hoped for and a lot more. My four favorite people imminently bombarded me: Star, Tank, Storm, and Skye. I had raised the three big cats from when they were kittens and trained them very well. Star and Storm are black panthers. Tank is a cougar. And Skye is a white tiger. I loved each and every one of them as if they were my own children.

"I want to go check out the house!" I told them. "Where's my room?" the cool thing about my cats is that they can understand many different languages.

Star started up the stairs and went all the way to the top, three flights, and looked up at the ceiling where there was a trap door. I reached up and dragged down a wrought iron ladder and went up again. When I got there I saw why they had picked this room for me. It had a dome roof that was made of glass. In the middle of the room there was a round bed. I smiled to myself and lied down on the nice soft bed.. I didn't wake up till the next day.

XXX

You have never had a really good morning until you have woken up next to four giant cats and realized that you had to get ready in five minutes. Yeah, that happened to me.

So, I ran down the ladder to my closet and looked in. man did I love my friends. There was an outfit set out on the floor for just this type of morning.

It was a jean skirt that had, like five buttons and was meant to go up to my boobs. Then there was a pink blouse. Alexis would pay for that one. I didn't care what I wore. I just didn't want to be late!!!!!

I grabbed an apple and ran out the door. My Porsche was waiting patently for me when I put the key into the ignition it purred to life. 'I'll have to install Pan in here today.' I thought absently. Pan is my computer system. It runs everything for me. I love it! ADD.

I got to school ten minuets early and ran to the front office to get my schedule.

When I got into the office there was a plump woman sitting behind the desk and she looked up when I came in. "why, you must be Uphimia Hagen."

"Uphie." I corrected her.

"Well Uphie I have your schedule right here." And she handed me the list. I thanked her and ran to get to my first class.

I was walking with my nose in the paper and didn't notice the wall coming in fast. I ran head long into the brick wall of one of the buildings.

"Holly poop!" I said. And looked at the wall. "Why do all of yall have to always sneak up on me?" I was talking to a wall. Man, was I pathetic!

I heard someone start to laugh at me. Not just a little snicker like everyone else was doing, a loud, booming laugh.

"It's not nice to laugh at people's pain." I said, turning.

The person who was laughing at me just got louder. I saw that it was a very large guy with dark buzzed hair. He was with four others who were looking at him like he was insane. They all looked extremely beautiful, even the plain one. I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Now its not very nice to laugh at people who are in pain," I said to him when he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry." He said, standing up and looking at me full on. Then he frowned slightly. "It left a mark on your forehead." He told me, reaching up and whipping his hand across the spot where I had hit my head. His hand was really cold. I shivered and he dropped his hand. He smiled. "Well, my name is Emmett. Welcome to Forks High."

"Thanks. My name is Uphie Hagen. And I am not glad to be here."

Chapter Three:

The One Class:

I walked to my first period alone and took the slip that all the teachers were supposed to sign up to the front desk. "I'm the new student." I stated.

"Ah yes, Miss Hagen. Welcome to Forks High." He sent me off to find a seat.

I decided to sit all the way in the back so people would have a harder time staring at me. They managed. Right before the bell rang a small group of people came in and took their seats.

"Holy Poop!" it barley escaped my lips and still the big one turned. It was Emmett. I smiled and he came over and sat next to me.

"So, this is where you ran off to." He said, smiling.

"Yeah, away from you, and just look at what I found. That was what the 'Holy Poop' was about. I'd found you way earlier than I had thought and hoped."

His smile broadened. "Well I'm always glad to see that I'm having an effect on the women at this school."

The bell rang and he quickly took out a piece of paper and started writing. He flung the paper at me and it landed in my lap. I looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead, but I saw a smile on his lips.

I unfolded the paper and saw that he had amazing handwriting. The paper said: _Too bad the bell had to ring. I really like talking to you. Why don't we get together later…for lunch? What do you say?_

I quickly scrawled: _hmmm, I'll have to check my schedule. I might be booked. How about next week? I know I'm free then. :)_ I flipped the note back to him while the teacher was writing about the difference between the man of war and the lion's mane jellyfish. To tell you the truth I hate going over stuff more than once. If people cant get something the first time then they shouldn't be in that class.

The note was in my lap again. _I know that I'm free next week, but I'm more free this week. More like today. : P_ He was good.

I quickly wrote my answer, _I might be able to clear a spot for you. How about right after school? We can go over to my house for coffee… or not, considering the fact that you don't eat human food._ I sent the note flying to his desk. When he read it he looked up at me in surprise.

He wrote fast, with his inhuman speed. _How in the hell did you know?!?!?!_

I smiled at him and wrote very slowly, knowing that it would make him writhe in his seat. _I know a hell of a lot more than even your Carlisle knows._ I slowly slid it to him. His cold hand sped across the space in his haste to get the note. He glared at me and sent the note flying back at me._ We WILL be having a talk after school._

The teacher saw us then and started walking back to our table. "What have you got there Miss. Hagen?" he asked. I was fast enough to get the note replaced with my dummy note out.

Emmett was looking at me with horror. Apparently he didn't see me change the note. I didn't know I was that fast!

"My Letter from my mother?" I asked, holding up the now faded piece of paper. "She's been dead for a few years now."

"Ah, I see." The teacher said taking one glance at the note and going back to his lecture on whatever we were covering in pre calk. I didn't care. I already knew all the information.

I took out the note right after the teacher left. _I am good._ I wrote.

He smiled and then the bell rang. "What class do you have next?" he asked.

"I have band." I said, holding up my clarinet.

"I have band too. The teacher's the best! He's new to teaching. His name is Mr. Hawk."

The blood rushed to my face. "Andy Hawk?" I asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Emmett looked at me. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. I just need to make a call." I walked off, but Emmett kept close at my side.

"You want to make the call closer to the music department." He whispered in my ear.

"Fine, show the way." We walked back to one of the northern buildings. I took out my phone and started dialing. When Ginger picked up I started talking. "So, you sent me to go to school where Andy Hawk is the band teacher?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

"Don't be like that Jez. He is there to keep an eye on you. Now don't start."

"I will start. I don't want to be taught by one of my friend's husband. I've known him for a long time. I don't want any accidents. We know there will be some."

"He knows better." Ginger said. I didn't believe her.

"Does he even know my new name?" I challenged. "or will he be calling me Jez just like you?"

"He knows your new name Uphie. I called you Jez out of habit. I'll get used to it soon enough. Go to class." And she hung up on me.

I stormed over to where Emmett was standing. "You didn't have to stay over here. I know that you can hear everything that I said." He just smiled and led the way to our next class.

We walked in and a familiar face greeted me. Andy Hawk smiled at me when I walked up to his podium. "Here's your music." He said. "Your spot is right between the bass clarinet and the rest of the clarinet section."

"You don't have to put me in first so fast. I could be in third and work my way up."

He smiled wider. "I know. Why not just save us some time and put you there first."

I sighed and took my seat. I put together my instrument and looked over the music. It was easy. I got a tap on the knee and I looked up. Emmett was sitting right next to me. "So you play the bass clarinet." I said, smiling.

"Yup. And now we have a lot of time to talk. He always works on the trombones and saxophones during class. We can talk to our neighbors while he's doing that."

"He's just like his dad." I said, smiling at Emmett's confused expression.

The bell rang and we started to play.

Chapter 4

**The Talk:**

I walked into the lunchroom after science, the one class I didn't have with Emmett. I saw him sitting at a table in the back corner of the room. He smiled at me and waved me over to the table. I walked passed the food line and went up to their table and sat down. "Hello!" I said, "My name is Uphie Hagen."

"We know." A tall blond said. He looked like he was angry about something.

"Don't mind Jasper." A small pixy-like girl said, clinging to his arm. "Its very nice to meet you Uphie." She smiled me, "my name is Alice, and this is Edward" she motioned to the boy on her other side. He had bronze hair that was a little long.

He smiled at me and he motioned to the girl sitting on his other side. "This is Bella Swan." He said in a calming voice.

"It's very nice to meet all of you." I said, bowing my head a little. It is an old habit.

"She knows all about us." Edward said, looking to each one of his family members.

"When you say 'all about us' you mean…" Bella asked.

"I mean that she knows a lot more than even we know."

"It's true." I said. "I was taught not only about your kind but others as well."

"Who taught you?" Jasper asked.

"It doesn't matter, she is dead. She died a long time ago."

Edward started scowling at me. I smiled at him, knowing what I was doing.

"How do you do that?" He asked and Emmett, Jasper and Bella looked at me in confusion.

"I can put a mind block on not only myself but others." As I said this I blocked Emmett's mind from Edwards power.

"That is going to get annoying." Edward said. And I smiled. "You know exactly what you're doing don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do know what I am doing. I can also mask all of my emotions, a very useful trait to have if you are being tortured." They all looked at me. "It's been known to happen." I said. All their eyes imminently looked sorrowful.

"You had to go through something like that?" Emmett looked like he might go and smash something, or someone.

"Yes, I have been tortured on many occasions."

"Who would do something like that to someone so nice?" Emmett had his fists clenched under the table.

"I am not as nice as you think. I was at one time a mercenary. I have played many different roles for the government." My face showed nothing of the pain that I felt.

"What was the worst?" Alice said, "wait, never mind that." Her face sunk. She had seen what I would have said.

In truth I didn't know what the worst was. I had never thought about it. I had always just shut off my emotions when they came close.

I smiled and Emmett frowned at me. "How can you smile, you were talking about being tortured?"

"That was a long time ago. I was relieved of position three years ago after I went on a rampage."

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked.

All I did was lift the mind block I had over myself. I saw on his face what I had seen my family dead in the living room, for that is what I had shown him.

"I see." Edward sat, slouched in his chair. "They had killed your family."

"They died very painful deaths, just like I did. I died that day." It was at that moment that I shut off all my emotions. My face went blank and Jasper gasped. "I killed 257 people in a five day period."

They all just stared at me in horror.

The rest of the day was just like that, no emotions. I wouldn't be able to drop my mask until school was out. I would break down.

Well, here we go Chapter 5:

The Disaster!

I spent the rest of the day just sitting there like a lifeless shell; only talking when I was called on. Emmett had the next two classes with me, English and PE. I just sat next to him and didn't say a word.

When we got to PE we split up and went off to the locker rooms to change. I got back into the gym when the teacher was splitting up the girls and the guys saying, "Girls you have to do 35 sit-ups and then go into 20 push-ups. Guys you have to do 45 sit-ups and 30 push-ups. When you are done sit down or lie down on you back." Everyone started groaning, everyone but Emmett and I.

The teacher blew the whistle and we were off to do our sit-ups. I finished before anyone was done and started with the push-ups. Again, I was done before anyone else, so I just sat there and looked around the gym. I saw that Emmett was done not too long after I was, so I started talking to him across the room. "Hey, you're fast Emmett!" I yelled across the room.

"I could say the same about you!" he yelled back, catching on.

"How did you get so ripped?" I yelled, "I want to know! I need more muscle mass!"

"Ha, I went to the gym… a lot!" he screamed at me "you don't need any more muscle! You beat all the other girls and the guys!"

I had hoped he would say that. "What kind of people do they breed in a place like this?" I asked, smiling.

"People who sit in front of the TV all day and eat potato chips!" Coach was looking at us and started to make her way over to where I sat. I smiled wider.

Coach stood right in front of me and smiled a wicked smile. "Because Miss. Hagen seems to be so keen on talking to Mr. Cullen I think we should take a run outside. Nine laps on the track and then five tracks up and down the stairs." Everyone groaned and glared at Emmett and me.

We went outside to the track and started running. I decided to start out at a sprint and just keep it up. While I was running I noticed that Emmett was right along with me.

"Ha! I'm not the only one who can keep up a sprint over a long distance, vampire." I joked at Emmett.

"You seem to be in a good mood now Miss Moody." Emmett lightly punched me in the arm.

"Hey, I don't have super amazing balance like some." I said trying to shove him off the track, not getting very far at all.

"It would be nice of you to not try to disrupt my balance while we're sprinting. Well, you're sprinting." He smiled and went a little faster.

"You think this is as fast as I can go?" I asked, speeding up just enough to be ahead of him.

He moved ahead of me and I decided to try to trip him. I put my foot out and none to my surprise, I went falling to the earth. My hands went out to protect my face and I rolled to a stop twenty feet from where I had fallen.

Emmett abruptly halted and spun around to see if I was okay.

"I'm fine!" I shouted to him and I got up and started running again. I caught up to him fairly quickly and we went back to our original pace.

"Are you sure you can still run this fact?" he asked, throwing me a sidelong glance.

"I am quite sure that your father would kill me if he knew… but I have a very high threshold for pain, I can't feel it at all."

He looked at me and it seemed for a moment that he was going to grab me and run me to the nurse's office. To my lucky stars we had finished the ninth lap and we had to head for the bleachers. I started up and Emmett stayed behind for a moment. I knew that he was looking to see if I had even the slightest limp. I didn't show him anything so he started p after me.

He soon caught up. "Can you please go to the nurses office?" he asked me.

"Not until I finish my work out, if you could call it that. I normally do a whole lot more than nine laps. I also do a hell of a lot more push-ups and sit-ups. I can do well over two thousand." We were on our way down and out when I suddenly felt my ankle. I felt my knee give out and I went face first down the stairs. Right before my face was to hit the step I felt a cold set of arms around me. The only issue with his noble act was that we were now both falling down the bleachers and towards the cement. "shit!" I exclaimed and rolled in his arms so I was facing the stairs. I put my arms out and did a handspring so we were not in the air. We landed right side up on the last stair of the bleachers and I sighed in relief. "That could have been a lot worse." I said.

I looked up to see Emmett looking at me with worried eyes. "What in the hell was that?" he asked, holding me tightly to his chest.

"That was us falling down the stairs and me doing a hand spring about half way up. The momentum sent us flying into the air and we landed right side up on the last stair, where we still are."

"Not what I meant," he said, looking me in the eye. "Why did you fall?"

His eyes were intense and I couldn't lie to them. "I suddenly felt my ankle. I think it may be broken from when I tried to trip you."

He looked even more pained. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry, plus I couldn't feel the pain until it was way too late. I blame my mother."

He smiled slightly, "What did she do?"

"Well, during softball season one year she was up to bat for a practice and the pitcher hit her in the thumb with the ball. There was a lot of swearing and quite a few punches were thrown but she kept on playing. She didn't bother to go in to the doctor's office for three days when she couldn't type for her job. She ended up having every bone north of her wrist and east of her index finger shattered. She was upset that she couldn't go in to work for a week." I was smiling at the memory of my mother.

"You must be feeling a hell of a lot better." Emmett commented as he swung me into his arms and started to walk in he general direction of the office. "You are smiling and telling stories of the glory days." He smiled don at me.

**Chapter 6:**

The Other Story

"I don't need to be carried." I said, stubbornly.

"Yes, you do. You have a broken ankle and I don't want it to get any worse." He was looking down at me like I was going to break in half, and he was holding me like that too.

"Well, if you have to make sure that I don't hurt my ankle any more, can you at least just make it look like I have some dignity?"

"I like holding you like this, you're warm." He nuzzled my neck with his nose and I shivered.

"Well, you're cold. And that tickles." I squirmed to try to get away from his nose.

"You'll never get away from me, little Uphie." He nuzzled me again and this time he whispered in my eat, "I'm never going to let you go."

I looked up at him and I was sure that I had a look of disapproval on my face. "I'm sorry." I said, "I just don't feel the same way. I don't want a relationship, or anything close. I am not attracted to you." I felt really bad about being mean.

"You don't have to be attracted to me, or have a relationship. All I want is for you to be happy."

He was just so cute! I couldn't just say no to him. Plus he had a really sad face on. "Don't be sad." I said, "I don't want you to be sad."

"I wont be sad if you let me take you to see my father. I really want your leg looked at by someone certified." He looked at me with the same sad eyes.

"Can we make a compromise? I have a friend that is a field surgeon. Can she look at it?" I looked up at him with my best puppy-dog eyes.

"I don't know. A field surgeon is a lot different than a general practitioner."

"Not really. The field surgeon is good at a quick diagnosis and can tell whether a cast id needed or just recommended." I quickly stood up for my friend. I also didn't want to have to wear a bulky cast. That would really put a damper on my exorcise schedule.

"You might just want that so you don't have to get a cast. We can see my father first and then we can go and see your friend for a second opinion." He was looking at me with concern and fear.

"Don't worry, I'm a good girl. We can go and see you dad. I'll call Anna and have her came out." I took out my phone and started dialing.

She picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" she called into the phone. "Jez? Is that you? What's wrong?"

"If you let me talk I could maybe answer some of your questions. I broke my ankle and my new friend wants me to get a cast. I want you to come out and talk some sense into him."

"Oooo! Do you like him? Do you think that he's the one for you? When are you ever going to get married? We are all waiting for you to find someone. Well, is he cute?"

"Anna, he can hear every word you're saying. I think you should just come out here."

"Can do! See you in an hour." And she hung up the phone.

I sighed. "They all want me to find a guy. I just don't think I ever will. You see, I'm A sexual. I don't like guys or girls."

"Why did she call you Jez?" he asked looking down at me in his arms.

"That was my name before I moved out here." The whole time we were talking Emmett was walking me towards the parking lot. We were almost to his car now, a large red Jeep. I like Jeeps. They're cozy and they can go four wheeling! Yay!

He set me down in the passenger side of the Jeep and went around to the driver's side. "I hope you don't mind riding in a Jeep." He said.

"I love Jeeps." I told him.

He smiled, "so do I."

"I just realized that I don't know where you live." I stated.

"It's kind of hard to find the first few times. We kind of have a hidden driveway." He looked over at me and smiled, "don't worry, I know the way."

"My house is just up the road five miles." I was amazed that his house was the one that was the closest to mine.

"Yeah, we saw moving trucks a while back. We just didn't know what was going on."

"Those were my friends. They decided that I was going to move over here. I was really depressed and they thought that if I were to move back out to where the problem was started then it would get all better."

"And they were wrong." Emmett guessed.

"Yes, they were very wrong. I have been hurt more than helped here." I was looking straight ahead, but I could tell that Emmett's face fell, just a little. "That's not what I meant. I meant that it wasn't helping that I'm so close to the place where I went on a killing spree and where my own family was massacred. Please understand that I haven't forgotten them all, and I don't want to. I love them all so much and I just wasn't ready to lose everyone." I realized that through out my rambling I was crying uncontrollably. I didn't want Emmett see that I was so weak. I tried to turn off my emotions but they were already in full swing, so there was nothing I could do about them.

Emmett pulled over and put his arms around me. "It's okay, it's alright." He chanted to me. Before I knew what was happening I was in his lap, being cradled to his chest by his massive arms. I never knew it could feel so good to be held like this.

'_It's only the emotions from the thought of your family.' _I thought, _' you don't really like him in that way. You've never liked anyone in that way, and you never will. Not ever.'_

There was a tap on the driver's side window and Emmett and I jumped. We looked out to see a girl about 18 with rainbow hair and a cute nose looking in at us. "She's mine, mister. Back off."

My eyes lit up when I saw Jessica and I sent myself flying out if the car. "JESSICA!!!" I screamed as I found myself in her arms.

"You look worse for wear Baby." She said to me. "I just hope he isn't the reason. It would be hard for me to beat the shit out of him, he's huge!"

I laughed, "no, Jess. He's not the reason. This place just reminds me too much of Lake Forest Park."

"It's okay, Baby. I'll make all the bad things go away." She rested her forehead on mine and just like that all the ugly thoughts were gone from my mind.

I heard a cough behind me and I turned to see Emmett looking at me with disapproval. I looked down and went "oh."

"Oh, is right. You're going to hurt your ankle even more if you keep putting weight on it." He made a move to pick me up but Jess got to me first. She lifted me easily and turned away from Emmett and started to run. She was fast, faster than I was, even without the broken ankle but she wasn't a vampire. He caught up with us quickly but I simply whistled and out of nowhere a beautiful stallion was running next to Jess. She threw me up onto the horse and then jumped on behind me. Emmett was no match for my horses. My horses are the fastest things on the face of the planet, even faster than vampires.

Emmett was soon left in the dust, and Jess steered the horse towards home.

When we got the house Anna was waiting for us. "What took you so long?" she asked. "You made it sound like you were going to be waiting for me."

"I kind of had a melt down." I explained.

"And she was crying while being held by a totally HOT guy." Jess put in nudging me off the horse.

"Do you like him?!?!?" Anna wanted to know.

"He's a good friend." I told them. "He was just taking me to see his dad who's a doctor.

. I really just wanted to have you look at it Anna. I broke my ankle trying to prove that I can run faster than a vampire. I didn't get far."

"We can see that." Jess said, rolling her eyes. "Only you would try to beat a vampire in a race."

"I was doing well too. Although I got the feeling that he was letting me win."

"You think?" Anna and Jess said in unison. "All vampires are faster than we are." Jess added in.

Anna bent down to look at my ankle. "It's defiantly broken, Jez. You did quite a number on yourself this time. You're lucky you didn't lose your foot."

Emmett came barreling through the trees at that moment. "I knew your ankle was bad!" he shouted.

"Nothing I can't fix." Anna said.

Emmett looked at her and said, "How can you fix that? Carlisle would have had to amputate her foot."

I shivered. "Let's not talk about cutting things off of me. I hate sharp things."

"Okay." He said, looking at me. I was now sitting on the ground with Anna hovering over my foot. "What is she going to do?" he asked.

"I am going to use a little part of my soul to heal her. This is called 'soul transferring' I am replacing a part of her soul with a good part. In doing that the body heals itself." Anna explained her talent to Emmett like she was giving a lecture on human anatomy.

"That is very interesting. I bet Dad would like to hear about this, come to think of it, Ed would love to hear about this. Bella is still human. She was almost killed last spring by a tracker." He stopped and looked off into the distance.

"There's more to the story." I stated, looking up at him.

"Yes, my mate was the one who had the tracker sent to kill Bella. We had to make her leave."

"And you still love her even though she betrayed the family." It was like Jess and Anna weren't there at all. It was only the two of us. I could feel his pain under the surface.

I tried to get up but Anna held me down. "I'm not done yet." She whispered.

"It's okay, Em." I said, reaching out towards him. He came over to me and knelt ho that he was more my height. "You don't have to go through this alone." I touched his ice-cold hand.

His hand flipped over, lightning fast and held onto mine. "You don't have to be alone either."

He started leaning foreword and Jess felt my discomfort. "Neither of you were alone. You didn't have to suffer alone. You both chose that fate. But, I'm glad that you two found each other. You probably know each other's feelings a lot better than everyone else."

'_I love you Jess!' _I thought to her.

She nodded to me and went into the house. Anna got up a second later saying, "done" and went into the house too.

"Well," Emmett said, "they're none too subtle about letting us have time alone."

"If you knew more of my friends you would be glad that they're giving us space." I smiled at him. "Want to go for a ride?"

He smiled at me and we went around to the side of the house to get to the barn.

"How in the world do you teach these horses to get so damn fast?" Emmett asked

"It starts when they are foals. You have them running with their mothers and you break them a lot sooner than most people say than you should. Then you can start pushing their limits so that they progress a lot faster than other methods."

"I think it's amazing that you can do things like this." He motioned to the barn.

"I do a lot more than just train horses." I said, smiling.

"Like what?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I breed big cats and wolves and huskies." I opened the barn door and tons of animals came spilling out of the cracked door. Black panthers, cheetah's, huskies, gray wolves, and black wolves came stampeding through the yard, every one of them wanting Uphie's attention.

**Chapter 7:**

**The Ride:**

"That was a little overwhelming." Emmett said, saddling up the horse he had chosen, a two-year-old gray-white male stallion that was one of my best-trained horses. I had had Calvin for his whole life and his mother had just died that summer.

"That's not how you saddle up one of my horses." I told him, moving away from my beige horse to his. I pulled the saddle off the horse and started to put it back on.

Emmett was watching intently. "Aren't you supposed to put a strap under their stomach?"

"Yeah, on some. But Calvin here chafes like a baby with diaper rash when I put a belly-strap on him. I have to use a specially made double strap that goes between and around his legs. It's in the barn, I'll go and get it." I walked into the barn and went to the back storage room. I grabbed the double-strap and started walking back out of the barn. On the way I saw my favorite horse, Cheeko, giving me a look of utter sadness. I sighed and let him out of his stall. I looked at the others and sighed again and let each of them out.

When I walked out of the barn followed by my ten other horses Emmett frowned at me. "You just had to let them all out didn't you?" he asked.

"They were making me feel bad for leaving them." I looked down at my feet.

"Only you can get coaxed into something by your animals. If a grizzly bear were looking at you with a sad face would you let him eat you?"

"No, but I would give him a steak. I have done that before."

He looked at me incredulously. "You've given a grizzly bear a steak? And you weren't scared?"

I lifted my chin in defiance, "No, and he come back every Thursday."

Emmett shook his head, "lets just get going if you're done saddling up your horse."

"Okay. Just be nice to Calvin. It took me a long time to train him." We set off into the woods surrounded by a herd of horses.

"This is one of the most beautiful things I have ever done." Emmett said when we were about a mile into the trees.

"Its even better if you're riding bare-backed." And with that I jumped from the horse I was riding onto Cheeko and started to urge him to gallop. He easily passed all the other horses and Emmett started to make Carter go faster as well.

"You're on a faster horse!" Emmett yelled at me.

"Actually, no, I'm not. Carter is the fastest horse I have. He just knows that he isn't allowed to go in front of me." I turned and stuck my tongue out at him. He was suddenly behind me on Cheeko.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and leaned to put his nose to the back of my neck. "I don't care if you have the fastest horse. I'm still stronger."

I laughed, "I might not be as fast as a vampire but I am stronger than them. Its what makes up for my slowness."

"if you're so sure then lets arm wrestle!" I could feel him smile against the back of me neck, his cold lips moving back and forth against my skin.

"It's on! Westward ho!" and I turned the herd to the west.

We got to one of my favorite places quite fast. It was only a mile away from where we were running. There was an amazing view of the gray-blue water. The horses came through the cloud cover about half the way there. It was the highest cliff on the coastline. A drop of about 300 feet put us at an amazing position. There was a flat rock on the cliff. I jumped off Cheeko and onto the rock. "Pick your side." I told Emmett.

"Ladies first." He replied.

I waved my hand to show that he should sit across from me and I sank down. "We'll be doing this left-handed."

"Why? Isn't your right hand your good hand?" he looked puzzled.

"Yes, that's why I have to use my left, I don't want to hurt you." I smiled at him.

"You can't hurt me." He said, and put his right hand out.

"If you're sure." I shrugged and put my arm out. "Ready?" he nodded. "Okay, three, two one, go!" I could feel the pressure of his hand against mine. It wasn't anything. "You can actually try, you don't have to let me win." I took an inch away from him. His face contorted and he glared at me. He applied more pressure to my hand and more. My hand didn't move. He grunted and put all his weight behind his arm. I took another inch away from him. He took his hand from mine and stood up in a flash. His back was to me. I looked up at him with sad, sad eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would get mad." I looked down at the rock when he turned.

"I'm not angry at you." His voice sounded apologetic. "I'm just disappointed that I lost,"

"To a girl." I finished his sentence.

"Yeah. Can you understand how that feels? I'm the strongest in my family, I'm not used to losing an arm wrestling contest."

I looked up at him. "Yeah, I understand, Em. I am the strongest in my whole group. They shat themselves when I resigned from my post on the assassination squad. They understood why I left but they didn't want to lose me."

"I can see why. If you can win against me in an arm wrestling contest and you laugh in the face of vampires then you are probably the bravest person I have ever met, and the strongest." He walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulders. "I want you to come over to my house and meat all of my family."

"Okay, as long as you and your siblings come over to the party I'm having this weekend."

"It's a deal. I love parties." He helped me to get up on Cheeko.

"I have to warn you though, there are going to be a lot of girls there and if they know that you're single they'll be all over you."

"To bad I'm interested in someone then huh?"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" I lightly kicked Cheeko to get him moving in the direction of home.

After about five minutes of peace and quiet Emmett put his nose on the back of my neck and nuzzled me. "You smell so good." he told me and started to kiss his way around my neck.

I moved so that he was kissing the back of my neck again. "I'm sorry. I am just not looking for a relationship." He sighed and slid off Cheeko. I was surprised and pulled Cheeko to a halt and slid off myself.

He was standing with his back to me. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry. I really don't want to hurt your feelings. I'm really sorry." I hugged him tighter to me.

Emmett slowly turned around and if he could be crying I think he would have been. My heart sank. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He bent his head down and our lips touched very slightly. Then he pulled away and said, "I'm sorry I just needed that."

I looked up at him and I reached up with my hand and lightly touched his cheek. "It's okay." And I reached up on my toes to kiss him again. His lips were both soft and hard, warm and cold, and everything that I wanted in my first kiss. We stood there for what felt like no time at all when I heard what could only be described as a baby's wail but three octaves higher. Then I heard the unmistakable cry of my favorite cat, Star.

I broke away from Emmett and started running in the direction of the commotion. What I found in that clearing still haunts me to this day. My cat was lying on the ground with a woman with pure gold hair standing over her. All rationalism left me and I charged at the woman about to kill my animal. But before I could get to her a huge pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. "LET ME GO! LET ME KILL HER! SHE IS KILLING MY BABY! NO ONE CAN DO THAT AND GET AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE!" I broke out of his arms and in a burst of speed I got to the woman before Emmett could catch me again. She looked up when I was about a foot away and I heard Emmett gasp. My fist made contact with her face and she went flying into the forest. I went running in after her. When I got to her she was ready for me she came at me, faster than I could have imagined, and her fist almost came into contact with my face. I dodged her and my hand grabbed her arm. I flipped under her arm and behind her. I twisted my hand and her arm came out cleanly. She screamed and I grabbed her neck from behind.

I was about to finish her off when I heard Emmett whisper, "Please, Uphie, don't kill Rose."

At that point I turned at looked back behind me at Emmett. His head was down so that I couldn't read his face. I let go of the girl and turned to her and said in a voice barley above a whisper, "If you ever dare to touch one of my animals again I WILL kill you, and no one, not even Emmett can or will stop me." I turned and walked to Emmett. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently turned him around.

"You'll be sorry that you stole him from me Uphimia." She whispered, clearly still in pain.

"I know that you're already sorry that you messed with me. If you try again it will not be a quick death for you, no. It will be one of the longest recorded deaths in history. It will drag on and on until I see that you have been punished fitly." And with that I led Emmett out of the forest and onto Calvin.

**Chapter 8:**

**The Sponge:**

It was a quiet ride home.

When we finally got to my house I unsaddled the horses and led the still silent Emmett inside.

"You know, you're starting to worry me." I told him. That was when we heard it…

"_WHO LIVES IN A PINAPPLE UNDER THE SEA? SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!" _

I ran to the movie room and started singing along. To tell you the truth I had forgotten about Emmett until Jess said, "Where's your boy toy?"

"Shit!" I said and went back out and found Emmett smiling at me. "What?" I asked him.

"'Sponge Bob'?" he smiled wider and tipped my chin back with his finger.

"Yes, you are totally amazing if you are yellow and square." I stuck my tongue out at him and marched back into the movie room.

"So," Emmett said entering the room, "If I was yellow and square I would be amazing too?"

"No, silly!" I told him, "You can't pull it off!" and with that I went and sat down next to Jess.

She flopped her legs over mine and we watched the show intently.

"She's mine now," Emmett said, gently moving Jess's legs off of mine.

"Not true." Anna, Jess and I said. "She married me first." Jess said, and moved her legs back on top of mine.'

"That's not true." Emmett said, moving Jess's legs again.

"Yes it is." We all said. And Jess showed him her ring.

"You could have gotten that yourself." He fought back.

"But she didn't. I gave it to her and then we went to Vegas and were married by Elvis."

"Then we went to Paris!" Jess said enthusiastically!

I smiled at her. "We have to go back for our sixth year anniversary!" I told her, "Too bad the French people are so fat, hairy, and smelly."

"You can't be serious!" Emmett said.

"We're not entirely serious, we didn't really get married, or at least the pastor lost the paperwork…" I looked down at my shoes.

"I got really mad when I heard about that!" Jess said.

Emmett smiled, "so you would mind if I did this?" and he bent town to placed his lips on mine.

I moved away playfully, "I have a no men reputation to uphold, here Em."

"You already have a nickname for him?" Anna asked, smiling widely.

"I had a nickname for you really fast too Bi Bitch, White Bitch." I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"My family will be wondering where I am." Emmett said, moving to get up.

"No, they aren't." I said.

The doorbell rang at that second and Emmett rushed to answer it. It was his siblings of coarse. "How did you know…Never mind" and he moved aside to let the family in.

Alice rushed back to the movie room quickly followed by everyone else. "Hey," I said and I waved over my head for them all to come in and sit down. "Sponge Bob is on."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Edward and Jasper groaned.

"Yay!" Bella squealed and ran to sit with us. Alice followed slowly, even for her. And sat down next to Bella. The guys stayed at the back of the room and watched quietly.

Jess, Anna and I were screaming out the lines and laughing at all the childish jokes. Nothing could bring us down from our SB high. Not until Edward said, "so, Uphie, you met Rosalie today."

I looked back at him and glared. "Way to ruin something good." and I stood up and walked over to him. "Respect the Sponge." And I walked out the door towards the bar. "Anyone want a drink?" I called over my shoulder.

"I'll have one of your 'Kick in the Ass's" Jess and Anna called to me. "I'll have a Coke." Bella said.

I nodded and walked to the bar. Emmett followed me. "What is a 'Kick in the Ass'?"

"It's the best drink you will ever find. I created it when I needed to get hammered fast. Nothing soft even gives me a buzz anymore. I have to have at least ten if these to do that to me now." He nodded and watched me pull out four bottles. "What would Ed do if I spiked Bella's drink?" We laughed when we heard a growl from the other room. "Don't worry, Ed. I'm not one for getting minors drunk. That's one of the house policies, no alcohol for minors." I smiled and in a whisper, "Most of the time." We heard him growl again. I pored the soda into a glass and handed the opened bottles to Emmett.

"This is good, what do you put in it?" I looked back and half of one of the bottles was gone.

I sighed and grabbed another one. "What's in there is none of you're business. It's like a secret recipe of mine." I opened the bottle and started walking back to the movie room.

**Chapter 9:**

**The Song:**

When Emmett and I got back to the movie room Anna and Jess cheered and I gave them their bottles.

"What is in that stuff?" Ed asked, "It smells really strong."

"It's only strong if you're not used to drinking it." Jess said, smiling back at Ed.

"Are you guys planning to get drunk?" Jasper asked, feeling the very slight buzz coming from Anna.

"Anna is the only one who is going to get drunk here. She has a very slight stomach for alcohol. We on the other hand need at least ten of these to even get us buzzed." Jess went on to tell everyone. "It comes from drinking these till we passed out every weekend all senior year of collage. Remember that, Uphie?"

"UW class of 2016. I remember." I smiled over at Jess, "we were in the HB3 sorority that we had started and now is the most influential group in the whole world. And we're still at the top." My smile faded slightly when I thought about everything that I had done while with HB3. All the lives that I had taken, all the lives that had been taken away from me. Silent tears started sliding down my face.

"Uphie, what's wrong?" Emmett was by my side when he saw me crying. I just shook my head. "Is it something that we said?"

I stood up and turned off the TV. Many "hey's" and "What the's" came from everyone. But then I started to sing a song of my own creation, one that I had written when I was done killing the people who had killed my family.

"No one knew as much as her,

The sorrows of life

Love,

Alcohol,

Drugs,

Money,

Self-mutilation,

Suicide,

She knew she had to change and was shown the way.

Then They came back.

Friends,

All pushing,

All pulling,

All nagging for her to stay.

Only one fought for her happiness,

Our Lord, God.

He fought with all His might

To win the struggle

But,

Ultimately

He failed.

She went back,

Thinking all the while,

'This isn't right, isn't true.'

Now she fought

For her own happiness

Asking all the way,

'Please forgive me.'

Reaching out to Him, out Lord.

But her strength did waver

To her dismay,

She had failed.

Falling again into the

Pushing

Pulling

Nagging

Then He came,

Our Lord, God.

In all His glory,

To save her from herself,

And those around her.

They were thwarted,

The two had won

She was free

Free at last

Truly Happy"

When the song was over everyone was in tears. Even the vampires looked like if they could cry, they would.

I sat back down and looked at Emmett who was still staring at the place where I was standing just a moment before. "Did you like my song?" I asked him.

"That was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard!" Jess said, choking back tears. Anna was still balling but she nodded in agreement with Jess.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Emmett finally said, turning to look at me.

"It comes from the heart, nothing more, nothing less, which is how I learned to sing. I wrote that song after I had killed everyone who had been apart of the killing spree at my grandmothers home. Poetry is the way I get my feelings out without killing things. I hate killing things." I looked down at my feet.

"But you did kill, and you eat meat." Edward pointed out.

"She always had to have a reason to kill, and she only eats chicken and seafood. She won't eat anything else; she's too soft to think that she's killing a cow or pig." Jess said for me, for the tears were rolling freely again.

"How can you justify that?" Ed asked he seemed truly curious.

"I justify that because chickens are mean and sea creatures are, well, sea creatures. I really can't justify that, because I can't say that I eat them because they are stupid, that would be degrading. Plus I don't eat seafood often." I was still trying to stop my tears. Anna put her arm over my shoulders, pulling me close to her.

"That is an interesting way to think." Jasper said in a strained voice. He must be feeling everything that everyone is feeling, mostly me. Jasper sucked in a breath when I turned off my emotions. "You don't have to do that, you know." He said. "Its better for you to get your feelings out."

"But I don't want to do it at your expense." I looked back to him as I slowly loosened the hold on my feelings. They had gone down quite a bit. I wouldn't cry again tonight. I turned the TV back on and we went back to watching Sponge Bob.


	11. The Drunks

THE WORLD'S SHORTEST FAIRYTALE!!!!

Once upon a time, a guy asked a girl 'Will you marry me?' The girl said: NO!' And the girl lived happily ever-after and went shopping, dancing, camping, rank martinis, always had a clean house, never had to cook, did whatever the hell she wanted, never argued, didn't get fat, traveled more, had many boyfriends, saved money, and had all the hot water to herself. She went to the theatre, never watched sports, never wore friggin' lacy lingerie that went up her ass, had high self esteem, never cried or yelled, felt and looked fabulous in sweat pants and was pleasant all the time.

The End

I LOVE IT! This is a short story that my mother sent me. I think it's totally awesome. The moral of the story is DON'T GET MARRIED AND HAVE ALL THE FUN SUCKED OUT OF YOUR LIFE! Have fun reading the next chapter in my story.

Chapter 10:

The Drunks:

Our totally awesome Sponge Bob marathon was in full swing when Pan came onto the loudspeakers over the theme song that we were all singing. "UPHIE! THERES AN ALICE CULLEN AND A BELLA CULLEN AT THE DOOR WANTING TO KNOW WHERE THEIR HUSBENDS WENT!"

I turned and started shoving the three brothers out of my TV room. "Time for you whipped men to go home to mamma."

"Were not 'whipped,'" they all said, but we had reached the front room where Alice and Bella were standing.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU THREE?!?!?!?!?" They shouted together in perfect unison. "No call." Alice said. "No note" Bella added.

"You three are soooooo whipped." I said, smiling. "We lost track of time while watching Sponge Bob."

Alice turned to look at me. "That's all fine and dandy dear. I just want to know how a vampire can forget to call…" then she saw that the three of them were leaning dangerously. "Are they drunk?"

"Umm, yes?" I made it into a question; myself having had ten or twelve drinks was a little worse for wear.

"How in the world can you get a vampire drunk?" Bella asked.

"Lots and lots of liquor." I answered. I almost toppled over and fell onto the floor. "I didn't want to get hammered, but I did. They said that I couldn't drink as much as they could. But they were wrong! I won all the drinking games!" I hiccupped and nearly fell again. "I think that I'm done for the night. Please take them home so that I can get some rest."

Alice looked at me and smiled. "You are one of the most reasonable drunks I have ever seen."

"It comes with studying for tests while drunk. Then acing them the next day with a hangover." I sighed and turned to leave.

"That's one of the human experiences that I wasn't able to go through." Bella said. "Being drunk."

"I can change that." Edward said, with a bottle in his hand.

"It will take a lot more than half a bottle of that to get her tipsy. We went through almost all of my booze to get the six of us plastered." I said, annoyed that I'd have to go out and get more bottles from the factory.

Alice looked at me. "Six of you?"

"Two of my friends are over to spend the night tonight." I sighed and almost fell…again.

"You're sexy, you know that?" Emmett said, leaning down and nibbling on my ear.

"And that's not attractive Emmett." I said, shoving him away from me.

He staggered. "But you're a human! How can you push me like that?"

"I'm not a human anymore Emmett." I explained, again to him. "I am stronger and faster than you are."

"Oh yeah? Well then lets have an arm wrestling contest."

"I have already beaten you in three arm wrestling contests tonight. Go home Emmett."

He sulked out the front door, followed by the rest of the Cullen family. "We're so sorry for your inconvenience." Bella said.

"No problem," I told her, and I fell into the floor, out for the rest of the night.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The next morning I woke up really warm. I couldn't quite put my finger on why I was so warm and then the pain started. "WHAT THE ****ING HELL?" I screamed. But then I get really quiet when it hurt a lot. "Ugh!" I groaned. My head was going to explode. '_What the hell was I doing last nigh?' _I thought, which hurt too. _'I remember watching TV and starting the drinking games. When did the guys go home?'_

My door opened and Emmett walked in. "Morning Sunshine."

I glared at him. "How did you get into my house? Why are you here? And why are you being so loud?!?!" I rolled over and pulled the pillow over my head.

"_Is this better?" _he whispered in my ear, he was suddenly so close that I could feel his coolness. _"Jess let me in this morning when Pan almost set off the alarms on me. I'm here because I had a feeling that you weren't going to be out of bed for a while, so I wanted to come over and help you as much as possible." _

I shivered and he instantly backed away from me. "You don't have to leave." I said, very, very quietly.

He moves closer again. _"I love you Uphie." _He whispered in my ear.

I shot up in the bed, accidentally hitting him in the head with mine. Rubbing my head, I looked at him. "Don't say that." I looked him square in the eyes.

"Why?" he asked, using his regular voice again.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't like you like that. I like you as a friend, and only as a friend." I looked down at my hands, my headache totally forgotten for the moment.

"Can I try to make you think otherwise?" Emmett asked, a smile in his voice.

"I don't know if you would be able to…" I would have gone on but his lips stopped me short.

Emmett's lips were cold and refreshing. They were soft but hard at the same time. It felt good, but wrong. I pulled back, and he let me. "I'm sorry Emmett." I said, "I just don't feel the same way about you."

"That's fine. But we can still be friends right? I've always wanted a human friend."

"I've told you Emmett!" I nearly yelled, "I'm not human."

"Then show me!" he teased.

"Whatever." I said, rolling out of my bed and onto the floor in a tank top and PJ bottoms.

"I still think that you're a human," Emmett said. "Just a really strong one, and fast one."

"You only say that because the only other mythical creature that you have seen are the Quileute werewolves and they aren't even real werewolves. You need to be educated in the legends of old."

"You mean like the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings?" he looked like he really meant it.

"Not quite, Em." When we got outside, I turned and said to him, "Stay put and don't come for me, even if I look like I'm in pain. It will only be because I have a jimungo hangover." I walked out into my yard farther and then I felt it. There was a stinging sensation in the back of her head that was slowly getting stronger. I turned back to Emmett and I saw her, Rosalie, stalking toward Em. I slouched down and felt my hair change from its usual light brown to pure white. It grew down past my shoulders and down toward the ground. My arms and legs grew white fur and elongated. My body collapsed in on itself and then I was in my true form, as a dog, a giant dog, well over the size of the wolves that lived just twenty miles south of where I was standing.

I slipped into a crouch and started to move towards Emmett. His eyes turned from amazement to shock as I leapt at him. I sailed easily over him to meet the oncoming vampire that had just sprung. We collided in midair and went rolling in the grass until I was on top of her, snarling at her, my sharp canines just millimeters from her smooth, perfect face. _You will NOT hurt Emmett again! _I said through her thoughts. Emmett must have heard too because he stopped yelling my name and just stared.

_I wasn't going to hurt him; I was going to hurt you. _She said through her thoughts at me.

Emmett must have heard again because he started to snarl at Rose. "You are not going to hurt Uphie, not EVER Rose." Emmett growled.

"You're not the boss of me Poo Bear." She said acidly. "You never were."

_Stop your bickering._ I thought. _We need to get you to the good doctors house so that you can…_

"_Uphie! She bit Anna!"_ it was Jess' voice in my head.

My gums pulled back over my teeth. _You… harmed… my…Anna!!!! _My mouth opened and her head was no longer attached to her neck. There was a sting on my tongue and I spit her head out and it rolled away from Emmett and me. I reared beck and landed on my back. I turned back to my human form as quickly as I could and ran into the house.

Emmett was right behind me, trying to stop me from running. Not going to happen. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed my epipen I shoved the needle into my arm and the burning stopped. I was panting and doubled over, retching. The whole time Emmett was right there by my side, rubbing my back saying, "It's all going to be all right, you're just going to be one of us now."

"No," I panted, "I am not. That was that the epi-pen was for. It was the antidote for vampire poison. It just takes a while for me to get it all back together."

He picked me up and carried me to the TV room where he put me down on the couch. "I can't rest right now. I have to be ready for when Anna comes in. I have to be ready if she needs an epipen." I tried to stand but I tipped dangerously. Good thing Emmett was there to catch me.

When Jess carried Anna in I could tell that she was too far-gone, she would have to endure the five-day transformation from demon to vampire. Jess wept softly on my chest as we waited for Anna to come out of her assumed coma.

_**~PLEASE COMMENT ON MY STORY I WOULD LOVE SOME CRITISISM!~ JUST REMEMBER THAT THE MUSTACHE IS WATCHING **_~~ :{)


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait everyone!!!! Reading a few REALLY good books sidetracked me. Please review… please?

The One Chapter 11

The five days were the most agonizing that I think that I have ever been through. I refused to eat and sleep. I just sat by Anna's bedside and talked to her lifeless form. I knew for a fact that she was awake. I knew that she could hear me, and it scared me that she didn't talk back. _How much pain she must be in._ I thought, I was only poisoned for a few minutes and the effects had been almost unbearable. _That bitch is going to get what was coming to her. She's going to die once and for all._ I know that thinking like that isn't nice, and it isn't at all good for my mental health, but those thoughts are what kept me going through Anna's transformation.

On the fifth day, Anna opened her eyes and screamed. Jess and I jumped into the air and then ran to her bed. She was cowering under the covers, holding her knees to her chest. "Stay away from me!" she screamed. "I don't want to hurt you. But you smell soooo tasty!" her head lolled to the side and she smiled, a very hungry smile.

I sighed and grabbed a knife from the nightstand. I walked over to Anna and slit my wrist and handed it to her.

She jumped at me, grabbed my wrist and pulled it to her mouth.

I felt her tongue on my wrist and then she suddenly pulled back with a squeak.

"That tastes awful!" she exclaimed.

"You bet Baby." Jess said from behind me. "Now lets take you out and hunt. Do you want to come Uphie?" She held out her hand to Anna and pulled her out of the bed.

"I think I should stay and tend to my wounds." I lifted my wrist so that they could see. My blood ran, slightly darker and thicker than that of a human or an animal. Anna shivered in disgust, remembering the taste of my blood. "Anna, you do remember why our blood tastes so bad to other creatures right?" I asked

"Yes," she said. "The blood of a demon tastes bad because then the attacker will be temporarily stunned, therefore leaving an opening for an attack."

I nodded and smiled. "Have fun hunting!" and they sped out of the room, Anna with newfound speed.

I sunk down onto the ground and just sat there, staring at the ground.

From downstairs I heard the stereo turn on, and then out of nowhere I heard the theme song for Pokemon! The smile that crossed my face was genuine. " I WANNA BE THE VERY BEST! LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS!" I screamed to the song. Emmett ran up to the room and picked me up.

"I want you to be the very best too." And he nuzzled my neck.

"What do you think that I'm thinking right now?" I asked.

He smiled. "I think that you're thinking that you totally love this song and we need to play it again." His cool lips brushed just under my earlobe.

"That too, where did you get this CD? It came out in 1999."

He lowered his head in shame. "I got it out of your CDs. I hope that you don't mind." He lifted his head and smiled at me. "You have some really good music, like Linkin Park and Three Days Grace. Muse isn't too bad either. But then you have some really suckish music, like P!nk and Beyonce and Britney Spears."

I hit him before he could go on "If you really must know. BRITNEY SPEARS IS MY FAVORITE SINGER! She is beautiful and she can really put on a show."

He put his finger to my lips and smiled. "That's the most reaction that I've gotten out of you in the last five days. You've been sitting up in that room, muttering about killing Rose, or talking to Anna. You've been in a total trance since the whole thing happened. I just want my Uphimia back."

I opened my mouth to respond, but he was a lot faster than my words. His tongue easily slipped past my lips and into my mouth. Despite myself, I felt my body react to him being so close. Soon enough, I found myself kissing him back. He pulled back so that I could catch my breath. "And you say that you don't like me like that." He whispered in my ear.

"I don't," I said, still out of breath. "At least I don't think I do." I rested my head on his chest. "Everything that I thought that I knew was true is getting turned upside down."

He put his hand on the back of my head. "It's okay, we can work through it together."

"WE'RE HOME!" I heard Jess call. But she stopped short when she saw Emmett and I hugging. "What the hell is this?????" she asked. "What in the world is my wife doing hugging a MAN?" she had a large smile on her face. She walked over to me and put a hand on my back. "I'm glad that you finally found a man, Baby."

I tried to pull back from Emmett and he chuckled. "Embarrassed that they found us like this?" he nuzzled my neck again and this time it sent a bolt of lightning down my spine.

I turned red. "Not until you said that."

They all started laughing at me and I laughed with them.

"Anna, are you going to be alright?" I asked her.

"You bet! I really like being a vampire!" we looked at each other and laughed again.

Anna and Jess soon announced that they were going to be leaving for home. My face fell and I asked them if they wanted to stay for a few more days but they declined and left with their bags.

Emmett grabbed my hand as it began to shake. "They'll come back." He said softly.

The tears started to roll down my face. "I know. I just hate when people leave."

Emmett pulled me to his side and held me there for what felt like nothing, until my stomach growled. "I'm hungry?" I asked.

Emmett laughed. "That's what your stomach says. Let's get you some food." We walked into the kitchen and I went to the pantry. I pulled out a box of Tuna Helper and went to grab a pan. "Hey, isn't that stuff, like, really bad for you?"

"Yes, but its my favorite comfort food. That's what people eat when they want to feel…" but Emmett's mouth was on mine again.

He pulled back, "I know what comfort food is." He said and kissed me again.

This kiss didn't last long enough for me, or him it seemed. But my tummy started protesting loudly again.

We talked while I cooked and he scrunched his nose at the tuna. "You know," he said when I was sitting down to eat. "That all looks and smells disgusting." He wrinkled his nose again.

"It smells super good to me!" I said and dug into my meal.

When I was putting my dishes in the sink he bent over me to kiss me and he suddenly pulled back. I smiled and leaned foreword. "Can't take the taste? Or is it the smell?" he kept backing up as I walked towards him. When I had him cornered, I turned around and went through the kitchen to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To brush my teeth." I said. He was following close to me, so I turned and hit him, yelling, " TAG! YOU'RE IT!" and racing up the stairs. He was right on my heals, so I kicked into second gear and ran to the end of the hall. I ran to the second staircase and went up those too. I ran all the way to the end of the other hallway, Emmett had fallen behind.

"There's no way out that way!" he yelled from the end of the hall.

"That's what you think!" I yelled back and pulled down the hidden ladder and went up into my room. I had just enough time to pull the ladder back up and slam the door shut.

"Hiding in the attic isn't a good plan, Babe." He was right under the door. He jumped and I threw my weight against the door. That didn't stop him from getting in, though.

"Shit!" I cursed. And he started to slowly cross the floor towards me but then he seemed to notice that I was sitting in a pool of sunlight and he looked up.

"You have a glass dome?" he asked.

I took my chance. I sprang at him and landed square in his chest and he fell. "Pined ya!" I said and we just sat there, me on top of Emmett. It was just then that I realized that I was straddling him. "Opps!" I said and jumped off of him.

"What? Is my darling Uphie scared that I might get a boner?"

"Actually, yes." I said and went to sit on my bed.

"Sucks to be you then." I looked at him and he laughed. "Kidding, Babe, kinda." I stared at him in shock. "You wanna feel?" he asked. And I backed up so far that I fell off the bed. "I wasn't totally serious!" he said. And in a very soft voice he said. "You don't have to be scared around me, I wont ever make you do anything that you don't want to do."

"Would you kill me if I told you that my goal in life is to be a virgin?" I looked at him over the top of the bed.

He stared at me in surprise. "You mean to tell me that you're a virgin? And you want to be one for your WHOLE LIFE?"

"Yes," I squeaked. "To tell you the truth, you were the first guy that I've ever kissed."

"Wait a minute, you've kissed girls? I thought that you didn't like either sex, accept for me."

"Truth or dare is a vile game." I glared at the blankets.

To my surprise, he laughed. "That means that I get you all for myself!" he had an evil leer to his face and I sunk back again. He was behind me so fast that I didn't know where he went until he whispered, "_I love you, and I will NEVER make you do something that you don't want to do._"

I shivered, but leaned back into him.

Cliffhanger!!! The best kind of ending for an author who has to leave in 25 min! Have a nice day and DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT! Please?


	13. The Almost Rape

**This is chapter 12; it's a little shorter than the last few chapters… sorry about that. It also has serious Emmett in it^.^ totally adorable! Hope you like this chapter! You should tell me how much you like it! REVIEW!**

The One

Chapter 12

The Almost Rape:

That night Em and I talked for hours about nothing in particular. We sprawled out on my huge round bed with our legs intertwined and our heads lolling off the edge of the mattress.

"You have a totally awesome bed, you know." Emmett told me at one point.

"This is the only type of bed that I really like. It's perfectly symmetrical, just like this house." I smiled at him. "I blame the show 'Soul Eater' for my obsession with symmetry."

"I've never heard of that show. Is it old?" Emmett sat up so that he could see me.

"It was an early turn of the century show. It's an anime, and it's fairly creepy. I mean the sun in that show was the poster child for deep breathing exorcizes. The moon looked like it was bleeding internally… not the nicest show either, it promoted killing and such. But it also taught the importance of teamwork… and symmetry." I smiled.

"It seems like your type of show." He bent over me and lowered his head so that he could kiss my caller bone. He slowly trailed kisses up my chin and to my lips. He kissed me like he hadn't had human contact in the past ten years.

"Have you recently been exiled to a tiny island in the middle of the ocean?" I asked when he moved back to look at me.

"No, why?" he looked confused.

"You just kissed my like all the company you've had were monkeys." I smiled at him and reached up to place my hand on his cheek. "Were you lonely?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I was until I found you," he smiled. "You changed my life for the better, Uphie. I was depressed and utterly alone in my life until you came and taught me that there really _was_ something to live for."

"I never knew that you could be serious." I smiled. "Thank you for telling me that." I sat up and pushed him playfully so that he fell back onto the bed. I straddled him and put my hands on either side of his head. "You have no idea how much that means to me." I whispered in his ear.

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up. "You're such a tease." He scowled and I smiled sheepishly. "You don't want me like that. You're lifelong goal is to be a virgin! Why do you have to do this to me?"

"I might be willing to rethink my lifelong goal; as long as I don't get pregnant I really don't want kids."

"You don't like kids?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"No, it's not that at all. I just don't like to think about the things that pregnancy will do to my body." I frowned, a line forming between my eyes.

"Like what?" Em asked. "What can be so bad that you don't want to become a mother? Rose would have done anything to have a child."

"I don't want to bring a child into this world that the humans have doomed to hell. I also don't like the thought of stretch marks, my hair would change color, my boobs would grow, and God knows that I don't need that, my hips would get wider, the list goes on and on, not to mention the fact that I would have a NEW BORN CHILD to take care of. I really don't like to think about changing diapers."

Emmett smiled at my ranting. "I think that you'd be an amazing mother."

"I don't think that I'd be a bad mother, I just have some issues with it. I love taking care of other peoples kids. But the thing is, you can give those back!"

His smile grew. "That's true," he said. He nuzzled into my neck. "Are you sure that you don't want a little one running around? I could have it arranged."

"No, I don't. If I had to have a child around the house, I would adopt."

"I think that would be a good idea. Do you want to head down to the adoption center tonight?" he kissed me on my cheek and sat up to look at the clock. "Do you think that they stay open for 24 hours?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't think that I'm ready for a child. I don't know if I will _ever _be ready for a child."

"I don't know why Rose didn't think of adopting a child." Em muttered.

"I think that she might have wanted the child to look like her and you. Some people think that you're not a real mother until you give birth. She might have been one of those." I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter now, she is gone and she'll never try to hurt you again."

"She wasn't able to hurt me, and she never would have been able to hurt me. She was too week."

"Apparently we're all week compared to you." He smiled. "You want to wrestle and see who's stronger?"

"It's on!" and we ran outside to have a wrestling contest.

When we got outside, I ran to the western end of the yard and slipped into a crouch. "Let's do this!" I said and Em ran at me with speed that I wished that I too possessed. He hit me and we fell to the ground, grunting. If you were watching the fight, you would have thought that I was doomed. I was pinned under Emmett and he was BIG! Too bad for him that I was strong enough to pick him up, and that's just what I did. I threw him into the woods and he came running right back. He picked me up and pinned me to a tree.

"You're never going to get away from me." He chuckled

"PET-O-FILE!" I yelled and thrashed against his iron grasp.

He looked shocked, but smiled. "You're not underage." He pointed out.

"Fine then," I said. "RAPE!"

He smiled again. "It's not rape if it's consensual."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I want it!" I squirmed and finally I decided to do something really mean. I let my leg get in between his and slowly started to move it up his leg. I smiled at him, evilly and suddenly jabbed my knee up into his special place… poor guy.

**I think that I'm going to stop here today. Please Review. I might have to do the "I'll only update when you send in 10 reviews…" but I hate that. So make my feel not lonely! Please? **


End file.
